Secret Weapon (Rewritten Version)
by Dokkaebi'sBride
Summary: Just how is it that one boy can be feared by so many? He has to have some sort of secret weapon right? Something powerful enough to make even The Dark One and the Evil queen afraid? Well...would you believe it if I said that something was a someone, and that someone was a girl?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hear it is after years of revision and what not, I've finally returned to this story. I hope you like this version just as much if not more than the first secret weapon I wrote !**

* * *

Bebelle had managed to maneuver herself onto the ledge underneath the porthole window, after boredom, and the wooden walls of the lower deck that formed her prison left her with nothing better to do but stare at them.

It was quite the achievement she thought, considering her hands were tied together uncomfortably by a chafing black rope, and her feet the same but marginally looser. Lifting her hands she managed to grip the latch in her fingers and pulled. It took her a few tries- rust having sealed it shut after neglect of use; but eventually she managed to prise it open.

Immediately she was met with the clean freshness of the sea.

Inhaling the salty smell she closed her eyes, imagining just for a moment that she wasn't a prisoner.

A sudden bout of thunder broke through the atmosphere, startling her so much so that she ended up jolting back and falling off the ledge. She braced for impact a little too late as she pushed her hands out infront of her to catch her fall, wincing as the ropes strained against her wrists and the friction bit into her skin.

"Ouch."

She grumbled, inspecting her wounds; a serious case of rope burn and maybe a slight chance of spraining. Bebelle sucked in a breath and frowned, attempting to pull herself up in a way that would allow minimal pain.

Panicked shouting vibrated through the wooden walls of the ship; something was occurring up on deck.

She peered out of the window, seeing that the sky was blackening and there was movement in the now violent waves. She gasped.

It wasn't the storm that was causing the rippling waves; it was actually mermaids causing the storm.

As if realising they had an audience; one of the mermaids leapt up out of the waters, her technicolour scales glittering along with her pearl embellishments. Bebelle's mouth dropped open in awe of the beautiful creature. The sea creature's ocean blue eyes met Bebelle's darker doe ones; then she disappeared back into the sea with a splash.

Bebelle trained her eyes on the mermaids in the waters, curiously watching as they performed in a synchronous pattern. Sudden realisation caused her to start as she realised what they were doing, gripping the base of the ship and rocking it back and forth-they were trying to tip it over- and she wasn't sure how good of a swimmer she was with her hands and feet restricted.

One of the mermaids must have noticed her concern, as she stopped aiding the others, jumping out in front of Bebelle's eyes with a loud splash to get her attention. The girl shook her head, dazzled by the red headed mermaid bobbing out of the water.

She flashed Bebelle a kind smile, one that was reassuring and harmless. The young girl wasn't sure what it was that made her trust the mermaid- hope maybe? Whatever it was she clung to the feeling, decidedly calmer now she knew she wasn't going to be harmed.

"I'm Ariel."

The mermaid sang, introducing herself with excitable eyes and a splash of her tail.

"What's your name?"

She asked and Bebelle opened her mouth to reply. Her pink lips parted, but all that escaped from between them was a shriek. One of her captors tore her away from the window in a rather brutish manner, wrapping a calloused hand in her dark hair and giving a harsh tug.

"Stay away from the window you stupid girl, can't you see there's a storm?"

His voice was gruff and tinged with annoyance as the pirate shook his head at her, not at all remorseful for his mistreatment of the young girl, who he saw as nothing more than an asset that was a nuisance. Bitterly she offered him a false apology, with a frown set on her face.

"Sorry, i'll keep that in mind from now on. Wouldn't want to get whisked away by mermaids when the company here's so delightful."

He gave her a grumble and an irritated glare, and then he disappeared leaving Bebelle alone once more, though this time she was glad for the lack of company.

In less than a few moments everything seemed to erupt, the storm started to evolve. Thunder and lightning crackled, sea spray sloshed through the open port and leaked from the roof above her, the boat was rocking ferociously and she scrambled to seek purchase on something stable.

Left and right, this way and that. She skidded across the floor banging and knocking into crates of molasses, the walls; everything inside the storage room in the deep underbelly of the ship as it tipped one way and the other. Her skirts and sleeves were smudged dirty, and now suffering from a series of rips and tears. And she couldn't prevent it from happening as she was tied at both the hands and feet.

Now she was sure she had sprained a wrist and no doubt she would be covered in bruises and cuts and splinters tomorrow; that was if she made it off the godforsaken ship by then.

Her ears filled with noise, and not the noise of the wailing crew up on deck. No it was a much more enticing sound. It was a soft, almost inaudible whisper with no distinguishing words, the noise touching her ears sounding like one drawn out hum of a melody much like a lullaby. Each mermaid's voice overlapped at different pitches and levels, harmonizing into one tune that made her head dizzy and her vision hazy under their spell. She shook her head trying to break away from it but it was no use, as the mermaids power had already consumed her.

Her limbs fell heavy, and she found herself yawning repeatedly as fatigue suddenly settled upon her. Each blink took more and more effort to pry her eyelids open until eventually they fixed shut and with small slow breaths she fell into a slumber.

Bebelle woke with a start.

The door was pushed open with such ferocity that it trembled on its hinges, slamming into the wall on the opposite side and shaking further. A large bearlike man filled the frame of the door, his gaze settling on the young girl with a scowl. He pushed greasy gold locks away from his face, smearing the black ash and powder staining his hands across his face and streaking it through his hair. Bebelle furrowed her brows at his filthier than usual state, not paying attention when he turned over his shoulder and upwards towards the higher deck, telling whoever that 'the girl was fine' in a deep tenor growl.

He tilted his head higher, listening to whatever reply he was receiving, though it was too muffled for Bebelle's ears to interpret, (the mermaid's song had left her a little groggy and disorientated.)

She took in his appearance with curiosity; he usually was one of the more unkempt members of the ship's crew, but now he was especially more so, his clothing torn at odd angles, splattered with speckles of blood, and his exposed biceps were covered in scratches and fresh cuts.

"What're ye looking at?"

He growled again, bushy brows furrowing as his steely grey eyes narrowed.

"Who did you pick a fight with this time?"

She asked, finishing the sentence with a dimpled smile to frustrate him further. He hated when she smiled.

"Mermaids."

He seethed, and she nodded her head remembering the storm, which had now settled.

"So how many of you have they killed then? Don't tell me you're all that's left."

His eye twitched. Then his mouth curled up into a snarl.

Bebelle had hit a nerve with her words. She regarded him carefully, shuffling herself backwards ever so slightly. She had heard he had quite the temper and now regretted goading him so.

"Shut up!"

He hissed then strode over to her in 2 quick strides, gripping her wrist and yanking her up over his shoulder, snorting at her attempts to kick and punch in protest.

"Oh put me down you bloody brute!"

She squirmed wriggling around in hopes of slipping out of his grasp, but it was painful like a vice, his arm locking around her slender frame and keeping her in place.

"No can do Princess, you're wanted on deck."

On deck? Had she heard right? This made her thrashing come to an end, her thoughts now consumed by a different matter. Why was she wanted? They had never allowed her to leave the small bunk before.

Upon leaving the dim lit room she was met with slightly chill air and drenched in an almost blinding white light. She paid no mind to the bear of a man who had tossed her to the floor and moved to join a group of crew members; she was too busy soaking in her bewildering setting.

The bright white light was emanating from the moon, a large and magnificent shape which stole the attention away from it's darker companion of navy black sky. It was indeed beautiful.

Then she tore her gaze away from up above, finding more wonders in the island they had reached. The beach was a washed out silver under the lunar light, sparkling like it was made from billions of tiny diamonds, and the first thought that entered her mind was that she wanted to feel it against her feet, and leave footprints in the sand.

Equally as enchanting were the trees, only the slightest highlight from the moon giving away the shape of their silhouette in a mass of black. It was kind of creepy, she thought- but that only made her want to explore more.

She stole a glance at the heavily depleted crew which had congregated together; the mermaids had done a real number on them, and the ship too it seemed as it was sitting upon shore at slanted angle that was threatening to tumble. The crew were so deeply engrossed in their loud discussion on what to do next, that it made Bebelle wonder if they would even notice her if she dared sneak away now.

But; as if they had read her thoughts, a trio walked towards Bebelle, reaching her just as she managed to pull herself up into a standing position.

"Don't go too deep into the jungle, just as far enough as you need to get supplies so we can hurry up and fix the ship and get off this godforsaken island. We don't want that one knowing we're here."

The crew's bosun instructed the other two men, which made Bebelle scan all the bodies above deck. No captain, no quartermaster; had they been killed during the mermaid attack? Shaking her head she turned to them, interrupting their conversation.

"When you say, here...where is here exactly?"

The bear like man who had brought her on deck answered with a snort.

"We're in Neverland Princess."

His tone was grim but she couldn't see why, it was a beautiful place, and a magical one, she could feel it.

"Neverland."

She repeated in a soft whisper said with a smile. She liked the way that sounded, full of adventure and possibilities.

"Keep the girl with you. Wouldn't want her running off and getting herself killed by those boys."

Her head darted up, eyes widening and narrowing. What boys? And why would they kill her?  
She was about to ask such a thing, but instead let out a yelp, as the bear suddenly gripped her forearm and with a disgruntled mutter whisked her away with the other man, tugging her off the ship.

"Hey you're hurting me!"

She spat out, jabbing his ribcage with her elbow with as much force as she could muster, though it did no good, only irritating him a little and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yer too slow."

She glared spitefully, eyes rolling as she let out a guffaw.

"Well _maybe,_ if you untied my feet, i'd actually be able to move properly _!"_

Bebelle hissed, her features setting into a stone cold stare. But of course neither of the two even so much as thought to do anything, as the ropes were there to provide more than just a hindrance to her movement. Bebelle muttered incoherently under her breath, and the larger man purposefully yanked hard on her arm, causing her to face plant the sand.

If a stare could kill, then hers would have murdered the man on the spot. Bebelle's dark brown eyes; almost black in colour, suddenly lit with fury, a glare burning like a rising phoenix that would bring the world down into ash.

He averted his eyes from her and scratched his neck uncomfortably, striding ahead whilst the other much thinner man stood midway between the two debating on what to do.

"Get up!"

The former shouted and Bebelle spat dirt, settling herself into a more comfortable seated position and brushing away the sand clinging to the pink skirts of her dress then she shook her arms to get rid of the grains inside her silken sleeves. Both men halted their movements, turning to the inanimate girl.

She lifted her chin in the air defiantly, blowing a stray strand of hair from in front of her face.

"Don't think wer' gon' keep stopping for ya."

Both men folded their arms waiting for her to move.

Bebelle blinked and raised an eyebrow.

The two men shared a look and a nod, and then suddenly two different hands, one on each of her sides, were wrapping around her forearms and forcing her to her feet as she protested profusely. But the two men ignored her yells and angry insults aimed towards them, brushing them off as if they were a harmless but mildly irritating gnat.

Bebelle fell quiet when they entered the jungle. The light the moon was offering them was sparse, the tiniest trickle of silver sneaking through the foliage. But that wasn't what was concerning Bebelle; it was the noise.

A small rustling sound caused her to tilt her head to the side, eyes narrowing and brow puckering as she focused on it; a sort of scrambling sound aided by the movement of leaves brushing against one another.

It was probably just some kind of island animal, like a lemur or something.

A shadow flitted from above, moving from one tree to the next. Not a Lemur.

It was human.

She had suddenly came to a stop, causing the two men with her to grunt and forcefully move her. She winced at the sudden pain of the ropes biting into her flesh, burying it down when she realised the two were looking at her, watching her and waiting for her to speak.

"There's...something out there.."

She whispered lowly, quietly so as not to disturb whatever-whoever was prowling. Bebelle saw more shapes in the trees; more people. Were these the killer boys that they had been warned about? She spared a troubled glance at the two men, who just laughed in her face.

"Is the little Princess afraid o' the dark?"

Bebelle narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips into an annoyed pout. Again with the stupid Princess nickname, she hated how belittling they made it sound, made her sound; like she was some wilting flower. She was not.

The rustling in the tree's grew louder and the laughing smiles on the older men's faces dropped. This made Bebelle smirk.

"Are the pirates afraid of the dark?"

She mimicked, cocking her head to the side as she smiled brightly, not letting them get the better of her.

" 'Course not."

They muttered, and the bear gripped her shoulder spinning her around and nudging her forward to move her.

"Oh but you should be."

A foreign voice called out mockingly, causing his grip on Bebelle to tighten as he and his crew mates drew out their swords. Bebelle hissed, elbowing him and rubbing her shoulder which was probably beginning to bruise.

She had managed to stagger away from their grip leaving a small distance between her and them, just in time for an arrow to fly straight towards her.

Eyes snapping shut she scrunched up her face and squeaked, waiting for the worst. She waited and waited. Nothing.

"Huh?"

Made it's way past her lips as she examined herself finding no injury, and a looseness at her feet. The arrow had cut cleanly through the ropes and freed her? Her head lifted, following the path the arrow originated from, and she could've sworn there was a silhouette of a boy up there for a moment before there was nothing.

The older lankier man moved to investigate, whilst the larger one took watch of their surroundings and Bebelle.

Another arrow, and this time it pierced the lanky crew mate.

Her other captor had sprung back in surprise, now was Bebelle's chance to run, to get away; but shock had caused her to freeze on the spot. She couldn't bring herself to move a muscle, mouth wide open and her body rigid like a statue. She felt something sticky at her feet, seeping into the hem of her skirts and shrieked, refusing to look, knowing fine well what it was.

Now she really had to make herself move before it was her blood painting the ground.

But her chance was slipping, her bearlike captor was heading towards her, deciding the best option was to grab the girl and retreat, and if she let him get her then she knew she would never be free. Screaming at her brain to tell her body to move she could do nothing but helplessly stand there, and it was infuriating.

Then in a blur, she felt a hand wrap around her waist, picking her up and pulling her away behind the trees. Getting her bearings she looked up at her rescuer, coming face to face with a boy around her age, wearing a brown cloak. A jagged scar ran across his face from the top of his nose to the middle of his cheekbone, and his hair fell in front of his face in uneven layers of ash blonde. His cunning blue eyes did nothing to let her know she was safe.

Watching her assess him with frowning features he smirked, ungracefully placing her on the ground as he spoke.

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look."

His voice was a long lazy drawl tinged with a slight touch of a joke and maybe he was trying to reassure her that he wasn't an enemy, but Bebelle wasn't buying it, her captors had been worried about killer island boys, and then she'd seen one of them get killed by said boys. Instead the sudden sound of his joking voice had startled her, and acting upon impulse a shriek escaped from her lips and she aimed an elbow towards his chin.

He laughed at her and she pouted. Why were they always bloody laughing at her?

"Pan's going to like you."

The boy spoke through a smirk, rubbing his jaw as he looked the girl's petite frame up and down.

"What the-who?"

Bebelle's features scrunched together, and she shook her head, giving the boy a demanding look. But he was ignoring her. And before she could get another word in, his hand clamped around her mouth and he pushed her behind a tree.

"Shut up."

He told her as he removed his hand, only to shove his palm against her lips seconds later as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Stay here and be quiet."

He muttered, and disappeared not even allowing her to ask what or why. Throwing her head back she let out a frustrated sigh and slid down to the base of the tree. What the hell had she got herself into? Stretching out her legs she flexed her toes, burrowing them into the cool earth to soothe her skyrocketing nerves.

Then she glanced down at her wrists and huffed.

"Could have at least took these off for me."

The noise of fighting amplified and Bebelle's curiosity got the better of her so she climbed back to her feet, peering carefully through the trees.

Everything had escalated so quickly, more of the crew members flocking to aid each other in the fight against these boys. But surprisingly they stood no chance against their younger assailants.

The boys were more quicker and adept in accuracy, only having to strike once with a fatal blow. Bebelle should have been appalled, she should have screamed and ran probably, but instead she stood there, more intrigued than anything else.

The boys were also making a game of the fight, she had noticed. They were laughing and playing around, mocking the older men as they stole their weapons and mimicked their sloppy moves before killing them with skill. Then something else caught Bebelle's attention, a flying shadow with eyes like glowing white orbs. That was something she had never seen before. Her dark gaze followed it watching fixedly as it looped through the air, swooping down and plucking away the shadow of the bearlike man she oh so dearly hated.

And his lifeless corpse dropped to the ground, eyes wide open and emptily staring in her direction. She shuddered, and turned away. At this point the boys had dwindled the number of men down to two or three, and they were teasing them. The boy who had told her to wait where she was, and another were pretending to fight each other with the pirate's weapons.

As she watched them, she caught sight of something they had failed to notice, one of the wounded men was slowly crawling across the ground, picking up two daggers which had either been dropped or discarded during the chaos. She saw the man's intentions as soon as he pulled himself to his feet aiming the first dagger, and she couldn't help herself, impulsively breaking through the trees and throwing her arms in front of her, not thinking about what it was she was doing- and then he let go of the daggers.

"Watch out!"

Bebelle cried out, her fingers splayed wide, and suddenly the daggers which were heading towards the boys spun around changing their course. They flew backwards towards the man, then impaled him to the tree through his chest.

Holding her tingling hands in front of her face she blinked rapidly as the hazy orange glow of her magic traveled up her fingers, to the tips and then disappeared. She exhaled a breath and found herself on the floor, as if the weight of what she had done had swept her feet from beneath her. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the dead man and her hands and she shook her head.

"Did I..did I do that?"

Bebelle muttered, panting heavily and shaking from the shock. She caught movement in front of her and tore her attention away from herself to find the boy she had saved heading towards her. Eyes widening she scrambled backwards, not entirely certain she was in control of herself, and not wanting to risk it.

He must have thought she was worried about the opposite, for he raised his hands in mock surrender, a cheeky grin playing across his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Bebelle nodded, though she wasn't entirely sure that was true, these boys were dangerous that was a fact. But strangely she wasn't concerned for her own well being at the moment, as she was rather concerned about theirs after her shocking display just recently..

"That's not what i'm worried about." She murmured under her breath in a whisper that he probably was unable to hear.

She scrutinised the ropes still binding her wrist, noting that they had slackened during the force of her power and were slightly frayed. She tugged her wrists in opposite directions to see if the frayed strands would pull apart, but nothing happened and she huffed.

Bebelle missed the smirk that spread across the boy's face as he watched her attempt to remove the binds, only crouching down beside her when she seemed to give up on getting them off.

Her head jerked up at the sudden approach of his figure and horror set upon her features when he whipped out a shining blade from his boot. This was it she thought, now he was going to kill her just like the pirates had warned.

So why wasn't she running? Or fighting back with her magic or doing something other than just sitting there and waiting for it?

It was because somehow she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, none of them were going to. She could feel it in between the air, strings of reassuring protectiveness, she could almost see the invisible strings of safety that wove in between and around the space surrounding her. And when the black rope around her wrists was sliced open she felt like she could breath properly again, like she was whole again.

She was free.

Stretching her arms in front of her she flexed her wrists rolling the joints with a relieved sigh. Angry pink lines left an uncomfortable imprint around her wrists but she wasn't too bothered about them, they would heal up later.

"Where are my manners?"

The boys suddenly spoke, and she turned to him finding him now stood up and holding a hand out to her. Bebelle hesitated staring at his outstretched fingers for some time before realising that her options were limited, and it seemed that taking the boys side was the best option for survival. Graciously accepting his hand she gingerly wrapped her fingers around his and allowed him to pull her up. Once he had she pulled out of his grip trying to straighten out her appearance, tucking her hair behind her ears, and fixing the ribbon around her waist. She realised after a moment that the effort was for nothing, since the boys obviously had no care whether the girl was dishevelled or not. The boy who had lent her his hand, motioned to himself when she let her eyes rest on him.

"I'm Peter Pan, these are the lost boys.."

He moved his hand in a sweeping gesture and Bebelle followed it, glancing at the cloaked teenagers with a nod, wondering whether she was supposed to bow or wave to greet them. She didn't have much time to dwell on the thought as Peter started to speak again.

"And i'm sure you'll recognize Felix."

Peter Pan said as her eyes landed on the tall teen leaning against a tree, a club swung over his shoulder. It took her a moment to understand what Peter Pan meant, but then she noticed the scar on his cheek, the messy blonde hair and the beginning of a bruise on his jaw.

"You..."

She began to say, recognizing him as the one that had pulled her away from the pirates, but stopped short as he lifted his head and turned to her.

She shook her head and looked back at Peter Pan.

"Bebelle, My names Bebelle."

"Well Bebelle..."

His smirk widened and so did his eyes as an eyebrow arched. It was a dangerous look that reminded her to be cautious.

"Welcome to Neverland."

He held out his hand again for her, though this time when she hesitated he ended up pulling her into his grasp instead of waiting.

"Back to camp boys!"

Peter Pan had ordered, and she was absolutely certain now that this boy was the leader of the ragtag group, and Bebelle watched curiously as the boys leapt over and around bushes, up trees and within moments vanished. From this she could tell that the boys had made the island their home for a long while, they knew it as well as they knew how to breathe, and a part of her wanted that too.

But would they let her stay? Would Peter Pan let her stay? Should she even want to stay?

She wondered.

He had been kind to her so far, so she assumed that for now at least she could trust him and maybe if she got on his good side he'd let her make this magical place her home too.

He must have seen her visibly settle as he began to lead her through the trees, and she followed diligently, only stopping when she had to lift up her skirts to climb over a large fallen branch or when a sudden thought crossed her mind.

Peter Pan looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrow raising.

Bebelle chewed her lip, brow furrowing before she explained.

"Back on the ship, the pirates took some of my belongings and-"

"You want to get them back." He finished for her and she nodded.

"Let's go then."

Bebelle thought they were going to spend the journey to the pirate ship in silence, and the idea didn't bother her as she could distract herself with looking around the island. But it seemed Peter Pan had other ideas and as soon as she started reaching out to the land with probing magic, he interrupted the silence with his voice.

"You knew we were hiding, in the trees."

She nodded, but then thought a verbal reply would be better, to keep up conversation.

"Yeah, I guess I have keen senses."

She shrugged not sure how to explain it any better.

"It was your magic. The island is quite taken with it, it seems."

Bebelle parted her mouth to speak but again couldn't find any words to respond with. Seeing this Peter flashed a crooked grin.

"Pretty powerful magic too, I mean those black ropes were enchanted to bind magic, keep it contained inside you, and considering it didn't work very well i'd say you're packing a lot of fire in that little body of yours."

She found herself blushing and spun away from him. Why was she blushing? Perhaps it was because of the intense way he was looking at her, or the intrigue he had with her magic, with her. It was the first time someone had found out she had great power and not wanted to see her burn for it or sell her off to the highest bidder.

Then she remembered there was a reason why her power had been frowned upon before, it was destructive and volatile at the worst of times and she had no clue how to contain it.

"That's what i'm worried about, I have all of this power and I don't know how to control it."

Peter Pan's grin was a polar opposite of the pout on Bebelle's features.

"Ah but that's part of the fun Bebelle, seeing how magic can take it's own shape."

Bebelle wasn't so sure with his reasoning but she nodded anyway in response.

"So what are we looking for?"

Peter Pan had asked her when they boarded the ship and she explained as they headed to the Captain's Quarters.

"Well two things, a book; it's kind of old and kind of like a journal but it's a spellbook, and a bracelet."

Slipping around the red velvet chair in front of the Captain's Desk she began pawing through the drawers looking for her belongings when Peter called out to her.

"This your bracelet?"

Peter held up the accessory by the woven red thread, allowing the metal filigree encasing a jade green stone to glitter under the firelight as it swayed. Bebelle's eyes widened in elation and she excitedly nodded her head, rushing over to him to retrieve it.

"Allow me."

He insisted, gripping her wrist lightly and pushing up her sleeve to tie the trinket around it. She watched as it slipped into place over her wound, concealing it and at the same time working to heal the damage. Bebelle tilted her head upwards to thank him catching a wink, to which she folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at in response.

"Let's find the book."

She said turning to the captain's book shelf and scanning his small library. Of course it wasn't there though, the captain wouldn't have put it anywhere obvious with fear of her finding it.

Trying a different approach she closed her eyes, reaching out to find it. The jade stone sitting at her wrist began glowing and she clasped it in her hands until the light diminished.

Peter Pan leaned against the frame of the bookshelf, watching Bebelle using her magic with deep interest, still watching as she kneeled against the floor and pulled at a loose floorboard. Reaching her hand in the crevice she pulled out a small leather bound book tied with brown string that was knotted in a bow.

Peter Pan was at her side as she began tugging the bow untied and flipped through the mismatched pages of sheets, scribbles, envelopes and drawings of hand gestures that made up the book, and she carefully brushed her fingers over the pages as if they would crumble.

"You weren't kidding when you said that thing was old."

"Yeah most of it is, I spent a lot of time travelling and collecting anything interesting and magic related I could find, I can't read half of it though since it's in languages I don't know, I usually just go by the pictures and improvise."

She cut herself short realising she was babbling and tied the book shut, her cheeks red again.

"Well that's everything of mine."

She said, but then her eyes caught sight of something pink and sparkling in a tray of trinkets and she rushed to her feet and fished out the hairpin that had been confiscated by the pirates upon her capture. It was the only thing she had that gave an indication to the land her parents were from-where she was originally from and she didn't want to forget that. Clutching it and the book tightly she turned to Pan.

"Okay, now that's everything."

He was giving her that amused smirk again, eyes glinting in amusement and she pretended to ignore it.

"Then let's get back to camp."

The two made their way through the heart of the dark jungle, and Bebelle noticed that as they went deeper more torches began to appear, lighting up several paths as they walked. Peter Pan remained quiet this time, watching her as she took in her surroundings and as she looked around she wondered why he hadn't asked her about the pirates reasoning for her capture in the first place.

"Peter?"

She turned her attention away from the pretty flames flickering in the torches and towards the boy watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you save me?"

Peter Pan's eyes widened a little. This was the part where he had expected her to thank him, thank him from saving her from the pirates and thank him for letting her stay in Neverland. But instead she had asked why he had and that was a surprise he had to admit. He hadn't expected her to be so inquisitive and cautious. He covered his thoughts with a smirk and responded.

"Why? Well it's a hero's job to save a damsel in distress."

The petite girl raised an eyebrow as if to say 'is that so' and smiled.

"Peter Pan the Hero..."

She mused and he let out a chuckle.

"Hmm, doesn't quite have the same ring to it as Peter Pan the bad boy does it?"

Bebelle grinned biting her tongue through her teeth.

"Bad boy?"

Peter Pan's features flashed dangerously and he came to an abrupt stop making Bebelle squeak as she collided with him.

"Don't be fooled by the face love, i'm the devil in disguise."

She giggled as his tone dropped and the flames burned in the reflection of his eyes making him look something sinister. Better to laugh than to show she felt a little uneasy.

He winked at her and the mirth returned to his features, and he led her down a dirt bank and into camp.

The lost boys were settling themselves down for sleep, lazing around a flickering warm campfire.

Peter Pan joined the boys, kicking back on the log bench closest to the fire, motioning for Bebelle to join them, to which she did, slipping between Peter and Felix and gathering the swamp of embroidered silk that pooled out around her.

"So if you have magic what are you?"

One of the lost boys had asked, her small height and wide features probably making them wonder if she were some sort of wingless pixie or a sprite, but her attire-minus the wear and tear-making them wonder if she was some kind of royalty from a far away land.

And though she was certainly not one or the other, she still couldn't answer their question as she didn't know the answer to it herself.

"I don't know, I don't know who or what my birth parents are and my adopted parents weren't exactly fond of magic so they weren't much help. Truth is I have no clue how or why I have my magic, i'm sure i'll find out someday though."

The lost boys had seemed to warm up to her after she had told them that, more had wanted to talk to her, had asked her about where she had lived before and listened to her stories of her many escapes from near death and she had told the boys and their excited smiles that it was nowhere near as fun as it sounded, and if it weren't for her magic spells she would have many scars to prove it.

Peter Pan's plan was working perfectly, her reveal about neglectful parents had struck similarity with many of the lost boys, which made her more relatable to them so they were already starting to accept her as one of them, and she'd start to believe she was one of them too.

Their first Lost girl.


	2. Chapter 2

A lost girl.

That was what she was now, had been for a long time. The boys had quickly decided upon her being worthy of the title, of being allowed to stay in Neverland and with them. That was something that they didn't do for just anyone she realised; when she stumbled upon a particular fairy that was inhabiting the land too. It was almost suspiciously quick but then she could hardly have complained when they had given her exactly what she wanted, a place to call home, and a place where her magic was welcomed. And it wasn't just the boys and Peter Pan that had welcomed her but Neverland itself and all it's many wonders.

In the beginning the boys had frequently asked her if she was ever going to leave them, testing her perhaps? She had always said no to them, there was no better place for her to be so why not stay? There was also something appealing about the idea of immortal youth. She had become extremely excited when Peter had explained that time stood still on Neverland, she would never age, never gain a wrinkle, and how wonderful was that for a girl to hear; to be young and pretty forever.

Years had flew by, though she had lost track of how many, on an island whose seasons were as capricious as it's mermaid inhabitants it was hard to even so much as guess. Over these many years, Bebelle had learned a lot about her magic; well she'd learned how to use short harmless bursts of it instead of everytime being impulsive explosions. She'd studied hard to try and understand it better, watching when Peter used his magic and comparing it to herself and also digging through his extensive library of books that the shadow had brought from various other lands.

Now she was waiting. Waiting for the next move of Peter Pan's grand scheme to play out and waiting for The Truest Believer to be brought to Neverland. Such a title belonged to a young boy, she had been told. The boy was the son of a saviour of magic, the key to everything Peter had said, how he was she had no idea, but Peter had promised to give her all the answers she needed after the plan had succeeded. And she believed him, of course she did.

Bebelle sat cross legged on the ground in front of a pile of pink flower petals and placed her hands palms down over them. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she focused on lifting a single petal. Raising her hand she wiggled her fingers, slowly lifting it higher and higher each time, levitating the petal for a short time before letting it fall. Pleased with herself, she progressed further, this time attempting to levitate the whole pile. Her bottom lip jutted out and her focused frown deepened, as she made sure not to let her concentration falter.

She had managed to lift them so they were floating several inches above ground before she realized she was being watched. Bebelle had tried to ignore whoever it was, but her intrigue got the better of her and she let her eyes stray, finding none other than Peter Pan, arms folded as he leaned against the nearby tree watching her practice.

Setting the petals back down on the ground, Bebelle wished that she had been doing something much more impressive like lighting a fire with her mind-though last time she had tried that she'd almost burnt down the whole camp due to lack of focus. She had to remind herself that the exercise wasn't about using impressive magic, but was more meditative, teaching her to focus keeping her magic contained and controlled, as more often than not it liked to grow and change of it's own wild volition.

"Am I distracting you Dolly?"

Peter smirked, raising an eyebrow as she stopped using her magic and looked at him.

"Yes." She scowled, though it was a false anger and she soon switched into a smile and batted her lashes.

"That's a shame."

Peter sighed, pretend disappointment in his voice as he flashed a challenging glance at her. Bebelle met his gaze with an equally strong stare and pulled herself up from the ground, her eyes landing on the petals as she flicked her wrists skyward, launching the small pink shapes into the air, leaving them suspended above the two like levitating confetti.

"You're getting good at that."

Peter remarked as she wiggled her fingers, sending the petals spiraling.

"Yeah, I haven't managed to set anyone on fire yet or created a thunderstorm so I guess you can call that progress."

Her triumph was cut short though, as she felt a distraction tugging at her from another part of the island, and the petals were forgotten about, falling to the floor in a flood of pink as she let out a gasp.

"What is it?"

Curiosity laced Peter's voice and he stepped closer to the girl, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"The boy, he's here."

Peter's signature smirk was a playful and malevolent one, that meant the start of a wicked game. Bebelle once would have been uneasy with this and caused a protest, but now she had grown accustomed to the boy's lack of a moral compass, even though she never fully agreed with it. She followed him through thick leafy bushes and into the enclosure of the camp, away from the clearing where she practiced her magic in isolation and towards the rowdy group of lost boys.

"Boys it's showtime!"

The call seemed to liven up the lost boys greatly, and they dropped what they were doing to congregate around their leader and wait for orders. It was going to be a simple game of cat and mouse; only Peter was going to be playing mouse too. The lost boys began to move out after Pan had relayed their roles in the plan and Bebelle folded her arms over her chest and frowned, Why hadn't she been given any instructions yet?

"So what am I doing?" She asked, hoping that this wasn't going to go where she thought it was heading-she refused to sit this one out.

"You're staying here Dolly."

Bebelle scowled, her eyes lit with angry annoyance. He had spoken it so simply, as if it were expected of her to just sit there and wait while the boys had fun. She reigned in her irritation letting a pleading pout and fluttering eyelashes take the place of frown lines.

"Please let me come with you."

She asked in the cutest and most innocent voice she could muster, her little fingers touching Peter's arms lightly. But of course he saw right through the act and a smirk quipped up the corners of his lips and he raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No." Peter stated firmly but she was too stubborn to accept it and her anger lit up ferociously.

"I am sick and tired of being told no all the time Peter! Everytime I want to do something fun and it's the slightest bit dangerous I always get told no, I'm not a fragile little thing any more, i'm not going to break easy!"

The Lost boys had stopped moving around the camp, all turning slowly towards Bebelle and an icy wind billowed through the tree's curling through her hair-the tell tale sign that she was very angry and her magic was threatening to unleash. They shrunk back slightly as she yelled at Peter, watching as their leader crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"It's not fair!"

She shrieked stamping her foot like a petulant child and the ground rippled with tremors knocking the smaller lost boys to their feet, while the taller ones stumbled.

"Bebelle enough."

Peter warned her, regarding her trembling hands that were starting to dangerously glow, knowing that it would be no good to let her continue like she was. The sky was starting to blacken and the wind felt arctic biting any form of exposed skin it could find. The lost boys were starting to become unsettled.

Peter held his gaze firmly on Bebelle as her mood darkened.

"I said that's enough Bebelle. I can't let you come with us if you're going to cause an earthquake as soon as you get a little annoyed."

The girl frowned, but she knew he was right. He was never going to let her go anywhere if she couldn't keep a lid on her magic, it would ruin things for everyone. Her bracelet glimmered, sending a calmness throughout her and Bebelle nodded closing her eyes.

The wind died down into a soft warm breeze before disappearing entirely and her windswept hair stood still around her shoulders, the dislodged hairpin threatening to slide out .

"You're right, i'm sorry."

She muttered, shame burning her cheeks pink as she witnessed the mess she had caused, averting her eyes guiltily she suddenly found the embroidery on her torso so much more interesting.

"Felix, take Bebelle with you."

Her eyes widened and she darted her head up in shock at Peter's instruction. She dared not question him and ask why he was letting her go now for fear he would change his mind. Instead she curiously watched as he collected a brown cloak and handed it to her.

"No magic, no one can know about you yet."

She nodded feverently promising to be good, and wrapped the cloak around herself to conceal her colourful hanbok.

"Keep the hood up and stay with Felix alright?"

Bebelle nodded once again, giving Peter a look that said 'i won't let you down' before she turned to join the tall blonde and the party of lost boys around him.

"I'm glad Pan let you join the party Dolly."

Felix said as they moved through the jungle towards the location of the boy. Bebelle giggled peals of laughter and grinned.

"It wouldn't be a party without me."

Bebelle stuck out her tongue through her teeth as Felix's lips turned up into a wry grin as she caused him to snicker. Eventually as they began to hear unfamiliar voices and Bebelle nodded her head confirming it was the boy, Felix shushed the group and they fell into silence. They all moved as they had been ordered using the thick foliage as they hid until they were to be given the signal. Through her hiding spot behind a wall of green bushes Bebelle watched as Felix made his way down the dirt path towards a man and woman who had brought the boy to the island.

Felix gave a slight nod, a gesture that would have went unnoticed to anyone other than the lost boys and Bebelle who had been waiting for the movement, and then they slowly began to flood through the tree's, forming a concave arch around the trio. Not wanting to draw too much attention to herself Bebelle pulled up the rear, lingering half in the shadows still.

"Who are you?"

The man in front of them spoke, an unsettled look apparent on his features and awareness in his tone. He was beginning to realise that something was definitely not right.

"We're the home office."

Felix quipped, waving his hands as he gestured to himself and the lost ones.

"Welcome to Neverland."

Although she was unable to see his face, Bebelle could hear the smirk in Felix's tone. She watched as the trio looked at the group before them in disbelief, as sudden realisation that everything they had thought they knew was now falling apart in front of them-they had been tricked.

"The home office is a bunch of teenagers?"

The woman spoke, voicing her thoughts of uncertainty as if hearing them out loud would make it more believable and easier to understand. Bebelle focused on the small boy; he was far more interesting and from the look of recognition on his face, he knew exactly who they were.

"They're not teenagers, they're the lost boys."

And she was right. Felix turned slightly towards the lost boys and then Bebelle briefly, sharing an amused grin.

"Well look at that."

He spoke in a slow mocking drawl, and the lost boys snickered giving mock applause to the boy who had figured out the obvious.

"Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?"

Bebelle couldn't help the giggle that escaped between her teeth at hearing such a preposterous notion, and she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth to muffle it. But she had already become the focus of attention for the trio as they all turned to her, bewildered to find a girl among the lost boys.

Felix shot her a warning glance and she stepped backwards concealing herself behind two taller lost boys.

"Now who said we want to destroy magic?"

He spoke, diverting the attention from Bebelle and back onto himself.

"That-that was our mission."

The man replied, the last strands of hope that he hadn't been deceived barely clinging to his voice. Felix's smirk grew.

"So you were told, yeah."

He gave an unapologetic shrug and then turned towards the boy, it was time to get the show running.

"Now the boy. Hand him over."

Suddenly fearful the boy backed away, and after a whirl of mixed emotions flashing across her features, the woman stepped forward protectively.

"Not until you tell us the plan, for magic, for getting home."

"You're not getting home." Felix laughed shaking his head.

They were confused and alarmed, angry and unwilling to accept their decided fate.

"Then you're not getting the boy."

"Of course we are." Felix's smirk grew.

Belle looked skyward, and everyone else's eyes followed hers to see the black silhouette with glowing eyes swoop down and steal the man's shadow, leaving him to fall lifelessly to the ground.

The woman suddenly turned to the boy shouting fiercely, alarm in her eyes.

"Run!"

Felix turned slightly to the boys behind him.

"Get the boy."

He ordered, and the lost boys immediately broke apart, splitting up and filing through the trees in various directions.

The woman made to follow the young boy she had sent running, but as soon as she spun around an arrow flew towards her, and she heavily fell to the ground.

The remainder of the lost boys followed the direction that the boy had ran, whilst Bebelle trailed behind, pausing at the slumped woman and crouching down, removing her hood. She took a moment to fix her hair, making sure the braided headband was secured by her pin and the rest of her inky hair was smooth and untangled. Then she glanced over the woman's form with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, really I am."

The woman looked at her with eyes pleading for help, but Bebelle knew she was in no position to give any, Peter wouldn't allow it. Before the woman could speak and try to persuade her otherwise, she hopped to her feet and picked up her skirts as she skipped to catch up with Felix and the others.

Following them down a dirt trail she paused, sensing Peter, but then continued on not wanting to ruin his plan when he already had the boy with him.

Bebelle and the Lost boys found themselves in a large clearing, hiding behind bushes and between trees waiting for their leader to fall into position.

Peter and the boy landed in the middle of the clearing and got up from the floor brushing themselves off.

"See if you believe anythings possible."

The boy spoke with a smile on his face, completely oblivious to the fact he was being fooled.

"You couldn't be more right Henry." Peter spoke, and Bebelle could feel the sudden change of emotion in Henry to fear. Part of her felt bad for him, but if this boy was so important then obviously Peter wasn't going to hurt him.

"How...how do you know my name? I never told you."

Peter's eyes lit up menacingly.

"Let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve."

"You lied to me, you are a lost boy, you work for Pan!" The boy shook his head.

"Not exactly.."

Peter stepped closer to Henry.

"I am Peter Pan."

Henry stepped back shaking his head confusion rolling off him.

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad..."

Peter grinned sadistically.

"You helped them destroy it why?"

"Because I needed their help, it's so much easier to get people to hate something, than to believe."

The boy continued to spring questions on Peter, trying to figure out what he had fallen into.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Peter began pacing around the circle clearing.

"For quite some time, i've sought after something extremely important, something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries,"

"What?"

"The heart of the truest believer."

He circled Henry, like a predator stalking it's prey, eyes glinting dangerously.

"And when you took that pixie dust Henry and jumped off that cliff,"

Peter walked up to one of the hollow barks and rapped his knuckles on it before continuing.

"You proved yourself, you are the lucky owner of that very special heart, and now you and it are mine."

Peter took out his dagger from a hidden pocket and lifted it up in the air.

"Come on boys!"

Felix made to move into view of Peter and Henry and Bebelle reached out her hand stopping him, her expression stern.

"None of you are to hurt that boy."

Felix nodded to appease her and moved off, Bebelle moving into view but staying away from the lost boys who were circling Henry.

"Let's Play."


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived back at one of the many dens on the island, Bebelle followed the group of boys taking Henry to a small cave to make sure herself that they wouldn't harm him, knowing well not to trust their word since more often than not they were known to be rough with each other. With her around, as they led Henry to the cave, the lost boys were on their best behaviour.

"Can you do a spell to stop him from running away?" Felix asked and she responded with a snort and a 'can I?' which meant of course. Jutting out her lips in a duck-like pout she pretended to be offended, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I can put a barrier on the cave entrance, that way he won't be able to leave unless he's given permission."

Felix nodded and left to inform Pan, while Bebelle skipped off the other way to collect candles and her spellbook.

Setting the candles down in front of the cave entrance, she sank to the floor beside them, finding the right page in her book and worked her fingers into the appropriate hand gestures for the spell. The candles lit themselves and the flames leaped up the full height of the cave entrance before dying down into a soft flicker and snuffing themselves out; signaling the completion of the spell.

Closing her book and collecting the candles, she pulled herself to her feet and headed over to Peter who was ordering groups of lost boys.

"It's done." She told him, and he nodded leaving her with a simple 'let me know when they arrive'.

She would have been annoyed with the lack of praise or response, but she had her own agenda, and for the time being she didn't want his attention. Bebelle returned her belongings to their original place before slipping inside the cave to search for Henry.

"Henry?" She called, finding the boy sat on the ground looking rather dismal. Her mouth formed a grim line and she sighed as she sat down beside him.

Henry frowned as he looked at her, confused as to why there was a girl in Neverland, from her clothing- which was definitely not from a 20th century london- he didn't think she was Wendy, but that was the only girl Peter had let come to Neverland right?

"Are...are you Wendy?" He asked to make certain, and the girl scoffed before covering her mouth with her hands as she ungracefully laughed.

"Wendy? No my name is Bebelle." She explained after she had calmed herself down, offering a soft smile to Henry to ease him.

"Why are you in Neverland?" He asked curiously, and Bebelle took the talkativeness as a good sign.

"Well, I was brought here by pirates and I guess the lost boys liked me enough to let me stay." Then she added as an afterthought, "You will like it here Henry."

Henry suddenly sat up straight, immediate refusal in his tone as he shook his head. "No, I can't stay here, my moms will come and find me and take me home, my family will- we know how to find each other."

Bebelle pursed her lips as she mulled over Henry's words to make sure she was careful with her next ones. She didn't want to disrupt Peter's plan, but she also couldn't help but let personal intrigue win over.

"What are they like, your family?" She asked, wondering what it was about them that had Henry putting so much trust in them, especially when herself and the lost boys didn't have any bright tales to tell regarding their own. So she listened eagerly, as he told stories of his moms and his family and an odd feeling of longing for what he had came across her. The feeling was shook from her as a lost boy stuck his head through the entrance of the cave.

"Pan want's to see you."

"Fine, tell him to wait a moment." Waving her hand she ushered the lost boy away.

Turning back to Henry, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, do you trust me? I need you to trust me."

The boy was silent for a while, but seeing the pleading in her eyes, he slowly and eventually nodded. He was rewarded with a pleased smile from Bebelle.

"Good. Now i'm going to make you a promise." She said, holding out her pinky finger for him.

"I'm not going to let anything on this island hurt you okay, not even Peter."

Henry gave her a dubious look in return, glancing at her pinky finger with uncertainty and worry.

"But...he's evil. What if he hurts you?"

Bebelle giggled a little at the preposterous notion, then wiggled her pinky finger in front of Henry once more.

"You needn't worry about me," She said scrunching up her nose in amusement as she smiled. "I can take him. Now trust me okay?"

When Henry nodded locking his finger with hers, she widened her smile.

"Good. I'll be back later hm?" She told him, gathering up her skirts and ruffling his hair before she left the cave and went to seek out Peter.

"Always keeping me waiting aren't you." Peter's voice sighed with slight irritance, and she hummed in response as she skipped over to his side.

"Just trying to keep the curiosity alive." She retorted, her voice dragging out a sigh of her own before she stuck out her tongue.

"What am I needed for?"

Peter gave her a pointed glare before handing her a piece of parchment paper.

"I need you to spell this map for me, for when the saviour gets here."

With a nod Bebelle flipped over the piece of paper and then opened her other palm, setting it alight.

"What are you-" Peter began, but she cut him off with a cluck of her tongue and a point of her finger.

"-Aishh, do I ever question your expertise?" Bebelle inquired, puffing out her cheeks and raising her eyebrows. Peter quirked an eyebrow of his own in response.

"All the time." He deadpanned, ending Bebelle's argument before she could start it.

Picking up an iron bowl so the parchment ashes would collect in it, Bebelle shrugged her shoulders and huffed.

"Alright I admit it, but honestly I know what i'm doing."

Once the parchment had disintegrated she quietly chanted a few words until a puff of white smoke swirled around the bowl. Tipping the ashes onto the table, she continued to chant, watching as the paper reformed, this time blank. Bebelle plucked the blank map up with dainty fingers, waving it smugly infront of Peter's face.

"See? I told you I knew what I was doing."

Peter smirked holding his hands up in mock apology.

"I wasn't doubting you."

"Mhhm" Bebelle hummed, handing the map to Peter before perching herself on the end of the table, running her fingers along the uneven grooves in the wood.

"They're almost here, I can feel them in the waters..." She trailed off her voice distant as she cocked her head, and listened. Her features scrunched up, pulling into a frown.

"The dark one is here, I don't like the feel of his dark magic."

Peter put a reassuring hand on Bebelle's, causing her mouth to part and startled eyes to widen at the action.

"With your power I wouldn't worry about him."

Bebelle's cheek burned at the compliment, but her eyes stayed fixed on his hand laced with hers. Noticing it Peter chuckled before removing his hand.

"Are you up for an adventure Dolly?"

"Always." She answered immediately, her overeagerness amusing Peter.

He lifted his hand, motioning Felix over and fabricating a corn husk doll in his palm.

"I'd say our visitor deserves a welcome gift wouldn't you?"

Bebelle observed the doll curiously, wondering what meaning it held and how it was relevant to Rumplestiltskin. Before she could find out herself by picking it up, Felix had swiped it from Peter's hand and concealed it in his pocket, giving her a shrug in response when she glared at him.

"Take Felix to Rumpelstiltskin would you?" Peter ordered and she nodded with a sigh, jumping off the table and joining Felix's side.

"Lead the way Dolly." The blonde drawled, waiting for Bebelle to pick a direction before starting to move.

She lifted her head, searching for The Dark ones' source of power and stretched her arm out to point in the direction leading to it.

"This way." She instructed, picking up her skirts to start walking as Felix followed.

After several minutes of silence in the jungle, Felix spoke cutting through the calming jungle noise.

"Why are you so bothered about the boy?"

Bebelle came to a halt, her brows knitting together as she looked up at the lost boy.

"Who?"

Felix narrowed his eyes speaking drily.

"The boy. The one with the heart of the truest believer, what's got you so interested in him?"

Bebelle shrugged.

"I just understand him, I was like him once, scared, alone, not knowing what was going on-it's not a nice feeling to have to deal with alone. Besides Peter wants the boy to trust us right? It's much easier for a young boy to trust a pretty girl."

Felix opened his mouth to say something, deciding against it and instead settling for a snort.

"Who said you were pretty?"

Scrunching her face up unhappily Bebelle scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder and grabbing her skirts again to continue walking, pretending she hadn't just heard what he said.

After some time she stopped, lifting a finger carefully to point through a curtain of leaves. Felix indicated for her to stay, and moved closer, peering through a gap in the foliage to see the dark one.

"Come out and say hello dearie."

The dark one's shrill voice called out, and Felix mouthed 'stay here' to Bebelle before walking through the jungle leaves and down towards Rumpelstiltskin. Hopping down to meet the dark one, he swung his club over his shoulder.

"Hello Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumple waved his hands.

"And welcome to the island, he wanted me to tell you he is excited to see you again."

Felix began circling Rumple who was sitting on a jagged boulder and Bebelle stood watching the dark one closely.

"Oh i'm sure he is."

"He wanted me to let you know that you're welcome in Neverland, as long as you wish to stay, there just one caveat."

"There's always something with him," The Dark one quipped, before silencing himself to hear Pan's demands.

"If you're here for the boy, well that makes you Pan's enemy."

Rumple eyed Felix, his gaze filled with a malicious intent. He hadn't seemed to yet take notice of Bebelle's presence, which she was glad for because she could use it to her advantage.

"Then nothing's changed."

"If you go against him you won't survive."

Felix warned and turned to Bebelle who inched closer to the two, his eyes telling her to stay back once more. Of course she ignored him.

"Well the question isn't will I survive, because we know I won't, no no..."

Rumple edged closer to Felix and Bebelle immediately put her defences up, her hair beginning to blow softly as if caught up in a breeze.

"The real question is how many of you I take with me."

Rumple reached out his hands towards Felix to grab him and Bebelle narrowed her eyes, the dark one's arm suddenly snapping back against his own will, leaving Felix unharmed.

Rumple turned to Bebelle and she looked at him with innocent doe eyes.

"You weren't being very nice to my friend."

Felix smirked at the bewildered expression on the dark one's face as he tried to figure out who the girl with sudden power was, curiously looking her over for some sort of clue. His eyes landed on the bracelet wrapped around her wrist and she frowned, pulling down her sleeve to hide it.

"Well aren't you quite the powerhouse dearie."

"So is that your final answer?"

Felix asked the dark one, steering his attention away from Bebelle.

"That's my answer."

"Well then I suppose that means i'll see you again in less friendly circumstances."

"Count on it."

Rumple said menacingly and Bebelle scoffed seeing him as no threat. The dark one turned to her and spoke to her as if she had made a mistake in mocking him.

"There's a reason they call me the dark one dearie."

Bebelle pursed her lips.

"I don't care."

Then she focused her gaze and watched as the dark one dropped to the ground with a hiss.

"Like you said, I have a lot of power, so i'd be a lot nicer to me if I were you."

She warned him in a scolding tone, letting him know she did not fear him in the slightest.

Rumple clenched his jaw to mask his pain and Bebelle smiled, turning to Fellix.

"One last thing." The lost boy said, throwing the corn husk doll at the dark one's feet.

"There's something he wanted you to have."

Rumple picked up the doll and tears sprung to his eyes as he recalled some long ago hidden away memories. Felix crouched in front of him smirking in satisfaction.

"Isnt it funny, the things we haven't thought about in years, still have the ability to make us cry."

He started laughing and rose to his feet and held out his hand to Bebelle to help her up the dirt bank as she lifted her skirts with the other.

"See ya around Dark one."


	4. Chapter 4

Bebelle hated being an insomiac. No matter how hard she tried to find sleep it always kept it's distance from her, always out of reach no matter how far she stretched out to grab it.

Falling asleep used to be the easiest part. That part had never been the problem. The real problem was what happened when she drifted, sleep found her and then so did something else.

A dream. Not a nightmare, no she would never call it that because it wasn't a vision that terrified her. It was strange, confusing, and unpleasant perhaps, but not anything close to what she would consider a nightmare; she had lived through enough of those to know they did not occur when you were sleeping, real nightmares happened when you were wide awake so they could make sure you never forgot their haunting memory.

So what was it about this dream that had her waking up prematurely; dazed and confused and with a pounding headache? She would love to find out the answer to that because there was bound to be some kind of limit for the magic she was using to vanquish the dark circles under her eyes.

Clammy and overheated from a recent awakening, Bebelle rubbed her eyes with a sigh. This strange dream was like a progressing plague upon her, each time allowing her less and less shut eye.

Fisting her hair in one hand she lifted it above her head, using the other hand to swipe away the beads of sweat that had stuck small strands of hair to the nape of her neck.

She allowed herself to create a small breeze, easing her overheated self with a refreshing chill. Continuing her plan to cool herself further, Bebelle eyed the small rock pool nearby and stretched her limbs till her joints clicked before she skipped over to it.

Delicately she hovered a muddied foot over the gently rippling pool dipping in her toes and let out a squeak. Freezing. She instantly withdrew the small digits, deciding she'd rather suffer with the heat. Instead she put the rock pool to better use, waving her fingers over the water as she drew out a spell. Her reflection began to flicker away, morphing into the image of Henry's family and their whereabouts. They were all asleep, unlike her and she pondered on whether to leave them be for now or find Peter and inform him, she decided the latter and started to reach out for him.

"What are you doing?"

Bebelle gave a fake start, as his voice rang through the vicinity.

"Aish...You'll give me a heart attack."

She grumbled, holding her hand over her thudding heart.

Peter jumped out of the trees landing beside her.

"You could sense me before I got here."

Bebelle shrugged and grinned.

"So care to tell me why you're out here?"

Bebelle cocked her head to the side trying to think of something.

"Testing the watch. It sucks."

The corner of Peter's mouth twitched in slight amusement.

"And the real reason?"

Bebelle lowered her eyes, speaking with a small sigh.

"I was feeling restless and I needed some air."

"Same dream?"

Bebelle nodded her head.

"Yup."

She turned away from him and began to rake her fingers in the dirt.

"I heard from Felix that you gave the dark one a little showcase of your talents."

"He wasn't being very nice to us."

She muttered, sprinkling the dirt in her hand on the floor and watching it form into flowers.

"He's not a very nice person."

"Well he doesn't scare me."

Bebelle stated, jutting out her lips into a pout and raising her chin in the air.

"I didn't think he would."

Bebelle pulled her legs up under her and rested her chin on her knees, allowing the silvery white skirts of her nightwear to mushroom around her.

"So are you testing the watch too?"

The corner of Peter's mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"I am the watch."

Bebelle immediately pulled herself up to her feet brushing the dry leaves and twigs off of herself.

"Well i'm glad I could help test your awesome skills but i'm gonna go back to sleep. No one has the same dream twice in one night so..."

Peter put his arm out stopping her from leaving by gripping her wrist tightly.

"Bebelle."

Not wanting to talk about her dream Bebelle swiftly changed the topic.

"The saviour's here, they've made camp somewhere."

Peter noticed her change in topic but perked up at the news.

"I think i'll go have a little chat with our saviour."

"I don't see what's so special about her."

Bebelle frowned, suddenly jealous of someone taking her time with Peter away from her.

Peter laughed and Bebelle opened her mouth to complain but was cut off.

"You're not going, I can't have them find out about you yet."

Bebelle was about to protest but Peter had already left. Stomping over to the rock pool she picked up a pebble and threw it causing a huge splash whilst she grumbled to herself. Her features morphed into a displeased look as she heard the crying of the lost boys. Peter had told her not to see to them that night because he wanted the savior to hear them. Projecting the location of the group looking for Henry onto the puddle of water she watched everything unfold.

Emma was stirring in her sleep due to the disruption of the lost boys crying. Bebelle decided to give a helping hand and used her magic to increase the volume of the crying. Emma woke and unsheathed a dagger trying to locate the source of the sound and tried to wake up the others in their rescue group. Heading through the forest she looked around and Peter snook up behind her leaning against a tree.

"You hear that too, you're Emma right?"

Emma spun around pointing the dagger toward Peter which made Bebelle stiffen.

"I wonder why they can't hear the crying..."

Peter mused, though Emma didn't seem to be prioritising that as a concern.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh did I forget to introduce myself, i'm Peter, Peter Pan."

Emma pushed Peter into the tree and held the dagger near his throat.

"Where's Henry?"

This infuriated Bebelle and she clenched her fists. Emma gasped and the dagger burned in her grasp, dropping it before it could scorch her hand.

Peter smirked and picked it up twirling it through his fingers before handing it back to Emma, knowing fully well that it was Bebelle that had caused Emma to drop it. Since she was watching him, he chose his next words carefully, knowing they would irritate the petite girl.

"You've got fire, I like fire."

Bebelle scowled at Peter's words and his grin, ultimately deciding that she really didn't like Emma. She was reluctant to still watch the encounter between Peter and the saviour, but persisted for Henry's sake to make sure Peter would give her the map.

"Where's my son?"

"Henry's still alive if that's what you're worried about,"

"Why the hell did you take him?"

"He's a very special boy Emma."

"I know, that doesn't answer my question what do you want with him?"

"I came here to see what i was up against, the saviour, gotta say i'm not disappointed."

Peter continued talking, edging around Emma's questions.

"What are you going to say now? That i'm never going to see Henry again?"

"No i'm going to help you find him, i'll give you a map."

Peter pulled the map out of a pocket and held it out.

"A map that will lead you straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of trap..."

"I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises, the path to finding Henry is on this parchment."

Emma looked confused.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"You see it's not about finding Henry, it's about how you find him; and Emma you're the only one who can."

Emma took the map and unfolded it looking irritated when she saw it was blank.

"It's blank."

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are."

Emma looked down at the map and Peter left.

Bebelle ran her fingers through the rock pool, disrupting the image with the water ripples until the projection disappeared. Taking her hand out she shook them dry and headed back to camp.

"Still awake."

Peter stated and Bebelle spun on her heels facing him.

"Guess i'm more of a nocturnal person."

Peter shook his head and leaned against the foot of a tree crossing his arms behind his head and kicking back his feet.

"Always have an answer for everything."

Bebelle giggled and joined Peter sitting cross legged beside him.

"What do we do now that they have the map?"

Peter flashed her a dangerous smile.

"We wait."

Bebelle sensed a fizzle of energy on the island and sending out a probing signal found it was coming from Henry's rescue group.

"Peter they're using magic..."

"I think it's best we show just what happens when they break the rules."

Bebelles face lit up.

"Does that mean I get to go with you?"

Peter nodded.

"Of course, wouldn't want to let you miss out on the fun."

They called the lost boys over and began talking over their plan. Once they had made sure everyone knew the plan they moved to a different camp and Bebelle climbed up a tree perching in the branches out of sight. The other lost boys hid too, pulling the hoods of their cloaks over their heads, camouflaging in with the jungle scenery.  
Peter stood at the top of a bank wearing an exact copy of Henry's clothes as they waited.  
Bebelle noticed the group coming down the other side of the bank and focused her hearing to listen to them.

"No one's here, maybe your spell was wrong Regina."

"Yes blame me. Again."

Bebelle snickered at the bickering two.

"Guys hold on."

Emma rushed down the sloping bank and seeing the back of Peter thought it was Henry and ran over to him.

"Henry!"

Peter faced her revealing himself and smiled sadistically seeing the disappointment on Emma's face.

"Hi Emma."

The rest of the group joined Emma looking up at Pan in horror.

"Where the hell is Henry?"

Peter frowned and began pacing along the top of the bank.

"You broke the rules, that's not fair, bad form, I expected more from you Captain."

Peter grimaced at the pirate.

"Aye, and you'll get it."

Bebelle narrowed her eyes at the pirates' threat and leaves began to rustle along the ground. Peter briefly flickered his eyes over to where she was, shooting a warning glance toward her and she settled, stopping the leaves.

"Give Henry to me."

Peter shrugged, lifting his hands up in a 'what can you do' manner.

"Sorry can't, don't you know, cheaters never win."

Peter waved his hands around him and the lost boys slid out of their hiding places, hooting and shouting; forming a ring around Emma and the others. Bebelle stayed where she was preferring a higher advantage.

"Watch out for their arrows they're laced with dreamshade."

The lost boys began to fire and the group tried their best to dodge and block the attacks.

"Mary Margaret!"

The Prince nudged her out of the way before an arrow could hit her causing himself to be scratched by it. Letting out a grunt in pain he doubled over.

"David?"

Bebelle watched curiously as he sent Mary Margaret a reassuring smile shaking off the danger of the wound.

"I'm good, behind you!"

She spun around to dodge the arrow that was aimed at her sending one towards the lost boy firing at her in retaliation. Bebelle directed the arrow away with her hand, changing its course of direction so it instead hit the tree. Mary Margaret had a brief moment of confusion on her face but, caught up in the battle didn't have time to question why the arrow changed direction.

Regina was using her magic knocking the lost boys to the ground and Bebelle dulled the strength of the blows so the boys wouldn't be too badly hurt. Wanting to make sure none of the lost boys got hurt she used her magic to protect them by creating several obstacles in the way of the group. Noticing Felix and Hook fighting as she scanned the area, Bebelle changed her hiding place, moving closer to them.

"It's been awhile Captain."

Felix remarked lazily, receiving a hiss of a response from Hook.

"Not long enough."

Hook and Felix were dodging and countering eachothers blows and Felix managed to get the upper hand.

"Remember what I did to Ruffio?"

Felix snarled at Hook.

"Well it's a far worse fate for you."

Glancing down at the ground Felix noticed a breeze had picked up and the leaves were swirling around their feet. Smirking he rolled out of Hook's grasp and landed a blow on him.

"Oh I very much doubt that."

Bebelle pushed the winds towards Hook to throw him away from Felix, who let out a laugh seeing Hook's wide eyes as he staggered back to his feet.

"She's still here?"

"Did I forgot to mention that?"

Felix said through a smirk, his voice dripping with sarcasm and amusement.

Emma was making her way up the bank toward Peter and was tackled by one of the lost boys. Bebelle didn't like where the fighting was going and decided that if Peter wasn't going to say enough was enough then she would.

"Stop the fighting."

She demanded planting her hands on her hips firmly and scowling at him. Peter sighed rolling his eyes but listened to her and whistled. He had made his point to Henry's family anyway. The Lost Boys stopped their attack and ran back behind Peter.

The group looked up at Bebelle confused. She stood out greatly amongst the Lost Boys. They were all wearing dark, frayed clothing whilst she was wearing a pretty pink and blue patterned dress, that didn't seem to have a single trace of dirt. She looked everything like a doll with her huge doe eyes, long dusty lashes and pouty red lips. Her inky hair was tied into a braid behind her back with a ribbon, showing off her young features but it was evident in the glint in her eyes she held a wiseness no young girl would know.

"Seems the lady of the island would like a word with you."

Peter stepped closer to Emma.

"Remember what I told you, that map will, show you where Henry is only when you stop denying who you really are."

He turned to Bebelle.

"Floors' all yours dolly."

He began to walk off stopping only momentarily to say one last thing.

"I'll be sure to give Henry your regards."

The Lost Boys fled following after Peter seeming to leave Bebelle on her own, but she could feel they were still within close proximity.

Hopping down the bank she landed gracefully, perching on the bolder and plucking a flower from the bush behind her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Bebelle continued to study the flower not looking up to greet the speaker and started to pull off its petals making a small pile on the ground.

"Talk to me in that tone and you'll receive no answers,"

Bebelle clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Aishh... you'd think you old ones would have manners."

Hook walked closer to Bebelle not quite believing what he was seeing.

"It's been awhile since we last seen each other hasn't it Bebelle."

"Feels like decades captain."

She muttered drily, keeping her concentration on plucking petals.

"Aye it does, you're still the same as when I last saw you though."

Bebelle lifted her gaze briefly to allow him to see the scowl on her face,which was brought on by the fact that she knew it was not her appearance he was talking about.  
With a snarl on her features she addressed him sharply.

"I didn't come here for a reunion with you captain, nor did I come to talk about myself."

The scowl changed her whole demeanor, portraying the danger she possessed.

"Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under't."

Hook muttered to himself and Bebelle let out a giggle returning to her innocent looking self.

"Quite accurate actually."

Regina was getting impatient and huffed, whoever the girl was, she was wasting their time when they could be looking for Henry.

"Look kid why are you here?"

Bebelle ignored Regina and went back to pulling apart the flower.

"Emma?"

She looked up finding the blonde stepping toward her and scooted back on the boulder to make herself comfortable, her dress was made of such a slippy fabric. Mary Margaret mistook the action as the girl being afraid and stepped forward, ready to reassure.

"We're not going to hurt you."

Bebelle let out childish laughter and bit her lip composing herself.

"I'm sorry and I don't mean to sound rude or arrogant, but well, of course you aren't going to hurt me."

Shaking it off she addressed Emma again.

"Henry told me stories about you, the saviour, it's quite remarkable how highly he thinks of you."

"You've spoke to my son? You know where he is?"

"Yes and yes."

Bebelle still kept her eyes fixed on the flower, continuing to pluck it's petals and scatter them haphazardly across the ground.

"Well then you have to help us, tell us where he is."

Bebelle scoffed shaking her head.

"Oh I don't _have_ to do anything."

Regina stepped forward in front of Emma and made her way towards the girl.

"Tell us where Henry is or-"

Bebelle lifted up her chin looking at the Evil Queen.

"Or what? You'll use your magic on me? Because it worked out so well when you used magic the first time."

Hook turned to Regina.

"Lass has got a point."

Regina opened her mouth to speak again and Bebelle narrowed her eyes at the Queen, sending her flying into a tree where vines wrapped around her mouth. The group looked at the young girl in astonishment.

"I was talking to Emma not you."

She huffed, dropping the remains of the flower as she turned to Emma.

"Now, I can help you and indeed I would if you needed my help."

"But we do need your help."

"What help can I give you when you already have everything you need?"

"What a blank map?"

"Remember what Peter said, you just have to look inside yourself to find the answer Emma."

Sliding of the rock she skipped up the bank giving the group one last look.

"Good luck."

Disappearing into the jungle mist she left them, a soft warm breeze blowing as a reminder of her presence. The pile of petals twirled around spreading out onto the ground.

Regina free from her binds looked worried.

"That girl has magic."

Emma swung her head round to face Regina. Angry and annoyed, she couldn't help but bite back.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"No I mean her magic, i've never seen anything like it."

Mary Margaret and David shared a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

Regina shook her head and sat down muttering to the self.

"How can a child hold so much power?"

"Regina? What do you mean you haven't seen magic like hers before?"

Regina looked up at Mary Margaret.

"It's pretty clear why Pan keeps that girl around, her power is really something else."

The whole group sat down the weight of the news burying deep on them.  
Emma looked at Hook accusingly.

"You know her, what's her story?"

Hook let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid I don't know her quite as well as you think, our past is quite a complicated one, and irrelevant at this time."

"Umm I think it is relevant Hook, if she has the power to kill us, then we need to know all we can about her."

Again he sighed and began to pace.

"Pan's not the only one who likes his games, Bebelle likes to have her hand in a few too. Only difference is where Pan says something and means it, she tends to waver on her word, she's fickle can easily change her mind. And the Queen's right, she has a lot of power, power that Pan's not going to want to let go of. "

"Anything else?"

"The lass is very protective over those she holds dear, and i'm afraid Pan is under that circle."

"Well isn't that just adorable."

Hook ignored Regina's snide comments and Emma walked off, Mary Margaret and David following after her. Hook stayed looking around for a moment,noticing the petals strewn onto the earth. They didn't seem to be scattered haphazardly anymore, infact they almost looked like a word but he couldn't figure out what it was. Curious and determined he jumped up to the top of the bank to look at the petals from a higher vantage point- and they did indeed spell out a word. Smiling he looked at the message in relief.

"Clever lass."


	5. Chapter 5

Bebelle caught up with the Lost Boys and immediately hurried to join Peter's side.

"The saviour has figured out the map."

"I knew she would."

Bebelle started walking off in one direction, only to be grabbed by the wrist and spun around towards another by Peter. Seeing the confusion on her face he explained.

"This way we're moving camp."

"Gee thanks for the heads up."

She muttered, grumbling under her breath as she straightened her twisted skirts.

"Aren't you supposed to be psychic?"

"Magic yes, Psychic no, well at least not yet anyways."

Peter let out a laugh and slung his arm around Bebelle leading her to the camp.

When they got there Bebelle looked for the corner of the camp that was designated for her rmagic use. The tree branches held a variety of amulets and crystals in all different sizes, shapes and colours which were all spelled with different enchantments. The faint glowing light of the candles reflected from the different surfaces created a disco of coloured light in the corner of camp and it did indeed look magical. Squealing in delight she hugged Peter, sloppily slinging her arms around him in excitement before she raced to the corner of the camp looking through everything that was there. Peter had managed to find her blank pieces of parchment in replacement of the ones she had already filled with her sketches from around the island. Picking out her spell book she curled up in her space and began reading up on spells she had not yet attempted.

After some time she decided to go see what the boys were doing and found them playing games with daggers. She walked through the group of boys to find Peter, shaking her head at them disapprovingly.

"Don't come crying to me if you lose a finger, or a hand, or an eye or-"

"We get the point, playing with knives is dangerous, that's why little girls are not allowed to play with them."

Felix tugged the ribbon in her hair, pulling her braid and she slapped his hand away, jutting out her bottom lip in annoyance before swiping up the daggers.

Not looking at the target that was inked on one of the trees, she threw the daggers one after another hitting the centre point every time. The Lost Boys cheered her on and she smiled at Felix smugly.

"I'm sorry you were saying?"

"Nice shot dolly."

Turning her back on Felix she turned to the voice seeing Peter stood by a neighbouring tree, seemingly impressed with her previous display. Flashing him a sweet smile she skipped off picking up a piece of fruit then perched down on a log bench. Looking around the camp she saw Henry sleeping peacefully. It didn't last long though as Peter woke him rather brutishly.

"Wake up."

Joining Peter she scolded him and he rolled his eyes tossing an apple at Henry.

"Catch."

The apple rolled to Henry's side and he looked at it as if it was a bomb.

"I don't like apples."

Peter scrunched up his face walking closer to Henry.

"Who doesn't like apples?"

"I don't."

Bebelle quipped, raising her hand and baring her teeth in a cheeky smile. Peter rolled his eyes again, giving her an unamused look.

"You don't like anything."

Bebelle lifted her chin up pouting.

"Not my fault I have a very specific diet."

Peter allowed himself a small smile and Bebelle let out a giggle. Turning his attention back to Henry he waited for an answer.

"It's a family thing."

Peter chuckled darkly and crouched down beside Henry.

"Well don't worry, they're not for eating, its for a kind of game, a really fun game, I call it target practice."

Peter pointed the crossbow he had in his hand at Henry; and Bebelle felt pity for the young boy after sensing the waves of fear and uneasiness rolling off him. Putting a hand on Peter's shoulder she spoke to him in a warning tone.

"Peter you're scaring him."

Peter rose from his feet and smiled at Bebelle in an attempt to appease her.

"I'm just having a bit off fun."

Peter moved away from Henry and motioned for one of his Lost Boys to bring him a small vial of something. Bebelle tried her best to ignore the boys and headed to her corner of the camp picking up a paint brush. Keeping a protective eye on Henry she began painting strokes onto the parchment whilst she listened to them.

"What's that?"

"Dreamshade, it's a nasty poison, I read this story about a man who shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow, let's find out if it's possible."

Bebelle glowered sending a warning breeze toward Peter which he picked up on sending her a wink when she briefly turned her gaze to them.

"If, you're shooting at the apple what's the poison for?"

Peter shrugged.

"Motivation not to miss?"

He offered and Henry gulped.

"Felix, get over here!"

"I-is Felix good, is his aim good?"

"Doesn't matter, you're the one shooting."

"But I, I don't want to shoot."

Peter ignored him and the group began chanting ushering Henry on.

"Shoot Shoot Shoot Shoot!"

"You won't hit him, trust yourself go on, it's exhilarating."

Bebelle heard the arrow being released and feeling the direction it was going to immediately stopped it. Peering around her painting she saw the arrow inches from Peter's heart. He grabbed the arrow and Bebelle released it from her mind's grasp. Joining the boys she took the crossbow and the arrow from them and placed them on one of the wooden tables.

"I think that's enough for one day." She said, her tone sending the rest of the Lost Boys scattering.

"Awhh but it was just starting to get fun."

Peter turned to Henry smirking.

"Told you it was exhilarating."

Henry still looked terrified which seemed to amuse Peter.

"Come on, I have something to show you."

Peter headed off and Henry obediently followed.

Bebelle began walking off in another direction and Felix called to her causing her to pause momentarily.

"You off somewhere Dolly?"

"I'm bored, you're all busy doing stuff so i'm going to amuse myself and check up on our weary travellers."

"Pan's letting you go alone?"

Bebelle narrowed her eyes.

"Peter doesn't have to okay everything I do you know."

Leaping into the trees she left Felix and followed her instincts to find the group. She caught the Prince on his own and spotted the festering wound on his side she pursed her lips.

"That looks nasty."

The Prince jumped and aimed his sword at her ready to either defend or attack.

"What does Mary Margaret think about your fatal wounds?"

The Prince refused to respond and she cocked her head to the side as if reading him.

"You haven't told her, how do you think she'll feel when she finds you dead?"

Bebelle lowered the sword with her mind and stepped closer to him.

"You know, I can help you if you want, all it takes is the click of my fingers and I can make it go away." She said emphasizing her words with a fingersnap that produced orange sparks.

David shook his head.

"I don't want anything from you, all magic comes with a price."

Bebelle shrugged.

"I'll do it free of charge, think of it as a blessing."

When The prince remained silent she sighed, but then she understood his reluctance, she hadn't exactly made the best of impressions when she had wrapped up the evil queen against a tree.

"Fine. Have it your way, but don't say I didn't try to help you."

Bebelle moved on to watching Hook and Emma, catching them in the midst of a heart to heart.

"That girl Bebelle, she means something to you, I saw it in your eyes when you first saw her."

"I told you it's complicated."

Hooks voice was strained, and he refused to look at Emma.

"Well i'm the poster child for complicated, spill."

Inevitably he let out a sigh in defeat, knowing Emma wouldn't let it go.

"Bebelle is-was my adoptive sister, but she was family none of the less..."

Emma's mouth gaped open in surprise and Hook continued his tale.

"My brother and I found her abandoned by a stream when she was a baby. We were children ourselves then, so when a woman in the woods approached us and said if we were to take her home to our parents and keep her safe,she'd bring us great fortune, of course we did. It took our father some convincing but our mother had always wanted a daughter so in the end our parents decided to raise her."

Hook trailed off with a reminiscent sigh, thinking back to the day Bebelle had been found and the years he had been her brother, looking after his mischievous little sister.

"What happened?" Emma inquired, wondering what went wrong for them to part ways.

"We always knew there was something different about her, there were odd happenings that couldn't be explained and it only got worse the more she aged. My mother and father tried to get her to hide her powers so the townspeople wouldn't find out by keeping her indoors but she liked to roam. She snuck out one day and lost her temper with someone in the market which exposed her magic to the townspeople, our parents didn't want any association with magic to affect their reputation with the town so they disowned her," Hook explained, casting his head downwards shamefully.

"Maybe if I had stopped them, if I had done something she wouldn't have ended up here with that monster."

Emma patted Hooks' knee sympathetically at the guilt lacing his tone, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Having heard and seen enough Bebelle clapped her hands mockingly, stepping around the tree in front of her to enter Hook and Emma's view.

"Bravo Captain, excellent performance. You almost had me believing the sincerity there, but then i've learnt my lesson to not trust a pirate."

Her lips curled up in disgust as the last words left her mouth.

"Then why did you help us, give us that clue to look for Tinkerbell?"

Bebelle let out a snort.

"You think I did that for you? I did that for Henry."

"Why? Why go against Pan?"

Bebelle's lip curved into a smirk.

"Who said I was going against him? I was just making the game more can't beat him anyway, by the time you've even started to consider what your next move will be he's already 10 steps ahead with checkmate insight."

"But with you on our side we can get to Henry."

She laughed at the persuasive hint in Hook's voice, the pleading look in his eyes making her shake her head.

"You can stop trying to convince yourself that i'm on your side, you know fine well from the last time you came to Neverland who's side i'm on, who's side I chose."

Hook walked over to Bebelle looking down at the small girl.

"He's blinded you, you don't see it, he doesn't care, all he cares about is your magic."

Hook seemed to be hitting a nerve as Bebelle's hair began to curl and uncurl itself, like snakes writhing and interlocking with each other.

"Stop." Bebelle said, her voice laced with a warning, but the Pirate continued to goad her.

"Without your magic, you'll be nothing to him. All he sees you as is a weapon, a toy he can use to play his games with-"

"I said stop!" The command brought a sudden deafness to the island as the sky blackened, and then thunder rumbled loudly tearing open a hole in the sky to release a bitter cold ricochet of rain.

Emma and Hook were soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds, though Bebelle who was untouched still shivered, her hands fisting the silk of her dress so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Emma tried to pull herself up to her feet in preparation to fight, but Bebelle's winds wouldn't allow her to, pushing the blonde back down every time she planted the soles of her feet firmly down on the ground.

But the brunt of Bebelles anger was focused on Hook, who was tossed in turn between the gnarled outstretched hands of the surrounding trees before he was discarded by the ground at Bebelle's feet, bloodied and with his breath stole from him.

Bebelle's eyes held a dangerous glow, showing she was losing what little control remained.

Shouting and a rush of feet trampling through the bushes brought Bebelle back to herself as the rest of Henry's family rushed into the clearing, flocking to Emma's side hurriedly to help her up from the ground and check for damage.

Warily they watched Bebelle, as Hook let out a pained groan, gripping their weapons as Bebelle let go of her skirts. She turned on her heel, looking over her shoulder with a sneer before she left.

"I should kill you. I should kill all of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Bebelle was furious. No, not just that; she was outraged, enraged and every other adjective used to describe the word angry.

A frustrated screech as she threw her head back, sent crackles of thunder and lightening shouting in the sky. She knew for the sake of every living soul on the island that she had to calm down, but Bebelle didn't even know how to begin in doing so.

Hook's words rang over and over again through her mind, and she knew she shouldn't let it get to her, she shouldn't have allowed him to get her so angry because that was why he had said such things in the first place. From the time Hook had last came to the island and found Bebelle he had tried to plant paranoia and doubt in her mind by feeding her insecurities.

And she had stupidly allowed herself to get caught up in the trap. Because the smallest sliver of her being that didn't believe Peter loved her, was slightly more sure that it was just her magic he was after.

She shook her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts, shrieking this time through muffled hands.

Fury was coursing through her veins, sending a burning and uncomfortable feeling through her limbs and to her fingertips which started to itch. It continued to build, affecting not only her but the island, as the flowers and plants started to shrink away as she stormed passed them.

Inside the camp the lost boys had witnessed the sudden change in weather, also noting that the vibrancy of the island had dimmed. Bebelle was not in a good mood. Peter hurried to finish up his conversation with Henry, handing him a small scroll and then setting out to locate Bebelle.

When he found her she was pacing, hands raking through her hair, then itching her arms and then clutching at her chest and throat as she breathed heavily.

"Bebelle." He called her name, the first step to breaking her out of her distracted spell. She spun abruptly away from him, head in her hands and refusing to look his way.

"Bebelle look at me."

He called her name again, and Bebelle hesitated turning to him and he saw the brief glow of her eyes before she placed her head in her hands and turned away to pace again.

The gust of wind surrounding them was blowing so icily, and so fiercely that even the usually strong and stationary trees were starting to shiver.

Peter ignored it, instead paying all of his attention to Bebelle. Her eyes were lit with fire and he wondered what had happened to make her so angry.

"What's got you in a temper Dolly?"

Asking her Peter realised, was the wrong move as the sky blackened and the expression on her face became murderous.

"You know what, it doesn't matter, just forget about it and calm down."

"I'm trying!" Bebelle screamed a response at him and the earth wailed with her as it trembled beneath their feet.

"Then try harder." Peter hissed, starting to lose his patience and temper himself, usually it was easier to get through to her.

"I can't. I can't think properly at all, other than how much I hate that stupid pirate and then I get so angry and...and-" Bebelle cut herself off swallowing hard and panting heavily, fisting the silk fabric wrapped over her chest in one hand as the burning hot feeling wrapped around her heart. "And it feels so suffocating."

Peter sighed.

"You know I told you not to go to them alone."

Bebelle glowered at the leader of the lost boys.

"Is that supposed to be helping? , because it's really not."

Bebelle's mood was worsening, as well as the conditions of the island. At this rate it wouldn't be a surprise if a tsunami swallowed Neverland whole.

"Dolly, stop thinking about how much you want to murder the pirate and think happy thoughts."

Bebelle's temper faltered, and just as Peter thought he had done enough to pacify her, Bebelle's anger flared up again.

"Bebelle if you don't calm down then you're going to end up killing yourself and everything on this island that you wanted to protect."

"I know that!" She shouted, and her eyes glowed again and the bubbling hot feeling wouldn't go away. The bracelet around her wrist glimmered, sending waves of a counteracting coldness to douse out the flames. But Bebelle didn't think that this time it would be enough.

"I can't do it Peter. Every time I try to think of happy memories the bad ones come back."

Bebelle's mood was now interchanging between rage and fear, a deadly combination-Peter knew he had to take a new approach and fast. Stepping closer to her, he took her by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"Well then don't think Dolly."

Before Bebelle could register his words, Peter had tilted her chin upwards and pressed his lips to hers. Shock had caused Bebelle's mind and body to still, though her heart pounded loudly as her eyes fluttered shut.

Smug, Peter realised that the kiss had worked, because the skies were clearing and the wind and rain had stopped.

When he was certain that she was no longer going to be a danger, he pulled away, smirking at her dazed expression and flushed cheeks.

It took Bebelle several moments to collect herself and give a verbal response-though she wasn't completely put together as she did.

"You...you kissed me?" She said, though it sounded like a stunned question.

The corner of Peter's mouth lifted slightly.

"Yes I did."

"Ah... why?" Bebelle's mouth opened and closed in a fishlike manner and she blinked, still trying to process Peter's sudden action. He had never kissed her before; well there had been forehead kisses and kissed on the back of her hand, but never kisses where she had wanted to be kissed.

"You were going to end up destroying everything if you didn't calm down."

"Wha- but kissing me is not going to make me calm!" She announced with a pout, her hand pressing against her jutted out lips and blushing.

Peter found Bebelle's reaction just too amusing and couldn't help but tease her further.

"What you didn't like it?"

She narrowed her eyes knowing fine well what he was doing, what he was trying to get her to say. And if he wanted to play that way then she would too.

Nearing closer to him she leaned up on her tiptoes so their noses were just touching.

"How many girls have you kissed before?"

Her question had caught Peter off guard and his eyes widened for a fraction before he composed himself.

"Plenty."

Bebelle frowned at his instant response, who were all these girls that he had supposedly kissed? Where they pretty young mermaids, princesses-had he kissed Wendy? Bebelle who almost forgot that she was the one supposed to be teasing him, suddenly remembered upon hearing Peter chuckle.

Shrugging she pretended to regard the information with a hum and a pensive look, giving herself more thinking time to respond back.

"Well I think you're out of touch."

Peter scoffed raising an eyebrow.

"How many boys have you kissed?"

Bebelle grinned, he'd given her the perfect opportunity to get a rise out of him. Twirling her hair around her finger to sell the story better she giggled, looking away from him.

"Plenty."

When she glanced back at Peter to gauge his reaction, he had turned on his heel and was leaving her. Shaking her head she hurried to pick up her skirts and follow after him, but couldn't help laughing as she called out.

"Oh goodness...you're not jealous are you Peter?"

* * *

Henry's family followed the path they were on through the dark jungle, stopping outside a cave upon seeing Regina and Tinkerbell.

Instinctively they held up their weapons, aiming them at the suspicious looking fairy.

"You mind lowering those, you may stick me but i'll take you down with me." Tinkerbell said, her eyes narrowed and tone dry.

"She's okay she's not going to hurt us."

Regina explained and they looked between the queen and the fairy before they lowered their weapons.

"Is she going to help us?" Hook asked impatiently. He doubted it, and wondered if the clue from Bebelle was actually a red herring.

"Well, look who the Queen dragged in," Tinkerbell said snidely, looking over the pirate with disgust. "Hello Hook."

"Tinkerbell" He nodded, unable to continue the introduction further as Regina huffed.

"She's not going to help us."

"Why not?"

"Tink, after all we've been through through, a little assistance?" Hook pleaded with a glance.

Regina through her hands up. "She doesn't have any magic."

"No pixie dust?"

"Not even her wings." Regina shook her head.

"How?"

"I guess people just stopped believing in me," Tinkerbell muttered, sending a pointed look Reginas way.

The Queen dropped her gaze to the ground guiltily.

"And even if I did want to help you, we've got no chance now he has Bebelle, she's too powerful."

"She helped us find you, maybe we can persuade her to help us?" Snow said wistfully and Tinkerbell let out a laugh.

"That's not going to work, she's not going to leave Pan's side for anything, especially not for you." The fairy cocked her head towards Hook.

"Why not?"

Tinkerbell shook her head.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Snow widened her eyes in realization.

"Because she loves Pan."

"Exactly, and if you try to go against him, she'll stop you before you can even get close."

"You know an awful lot about the girl." Emma narrowed her eyes at the fairy in an accusatory stare.

"We used to talk a lot."

"Used to?"

"Pan stopped letting her see me, he wasn't too happy with her suggestion of using her magic to give me my wings back, now we rarely see each other."

"Isn't giving magic to others dangerous?" Regina asked, puzzled.

"In most cases yes, but Bebelle is different."

"How do you mean different?"

"Well we all know there are different forms of magic, true love, genie's magic, witchcraft, fairy magic-"

"Get to the point."

Hook snapped and the fairy frowned glaring at him before continuing.

"Anyway, I could never figure out the exact origin of Bebelle's magic but what I do know is that it's old and extremely rare."

"And that means...?" Emma asked with a puckered brow, making the fairy roll her eyes.

"Well it's kind of like she has a sort of agreement, to tap into her own magic she has to plug it in somewhere, so she draws from the plants and trees and Never Beasts and they lend her their eyes and their strength. In exchange she gives them life." The fairy explained, trying to make it as easy to understand as she could.

"That's how Pan knew we were coming, because she's connected to the island?" Emma realised, some of the unexplained occurrences now making sense to her.

"Exactly. And you can imagine, with Neverland being an island built from magic, just how much power she has."

"Is there anything we can do, I mean what if we try block her connection with the earth, it'll cut her off from her magic." Regina said, trying to form some kind of plan since at the moment they had nothing, and needed something.

"Are you not listening to me? She can sense magic, she already knows where we are, she could even be watching us right now, not to mention your plan can be very dangerous." Tinkerbell snorted in disbelief.

"I'm willing to risk my life for Henry."

"I'm not talking about it being dangerous for you Regina, it'll be dangerous for Bebelle."

The group looked at each other, equally confused and Tinkerbell huffed.

"You really are stupid people, you're talking about cutting Bebelle's contact with the earth, severing the line will mean you're stopping the power from having a steady flow throughout Bebelle and the island. It could have several outcomes, either she'll lose her magic forever, the island will die, Bebelle will die, or both will. And then you'll never get your son back."

The group looked at each other exchanging troubled looks.

"So here's the tough question, are you willing to risk killing her."


	7. Chapter 7

Everything around her seemed hazy, the light on the island seemed too bright at times, flickering between normal and fluorescent. Blinking she tried to get a hold of her bearings. She recognised the place as the neverland jungle but everything seemed so unfamiliar, off in colour. She stepped forward and hearing a twig snap beneath her; darted her eyes down to the ground. Her feet were wrapped in embroidered slippers. She continued walking through this strange place feeling herself drawn to the voice that rested in the warm breeze. She found herself by the jungle creek and caught her reflection in the crystal waters.

There was someone else staring back at her, a stranger who just happened to share her eyes and her smile.

The reflection was beautiful, a crown of intricate braids adorned with colourful jewelled pins sat on top of her head whilst the remainder of her hair cascaded far past her shoulders and waist.  
And then their was her clothes, layers and layers of silk and lace coloured by a sunset in blues and pinks and oranges. She was transfixed for a moment, reaching out for the girl to see her reaching back; and then Bebelle realised it was her.

A second reflection appeared in the water and Bebelle spun around, finding herself alone, except for the white fox that was watching her from behind the trees.

Frowning deeply she glanced back at the creek then to where the figure should have been, beginning to feel uneasy. Her mood reflected on the scenery around her as the brightness of the island faltered, dimming dramatically.

"Bebelle."

Searching all directions she tried to identify where this mysterious voice was coming from.

"Bebelle."

Her name was whispered once more and instead of following the voice she found herself running through the jungle, desperate to try and run away from it.

It was as if the island was changing around her as she ran, trying to prevent her escape as each vine, tree and leaf became an obstacle.

When she was unable to hear the voice any longer Bebelle stopped, and there was that fox again, tilting it's head and watching her from a distance. She stepped forward to head towards it, hugging her arms as she felt a sudden chill.

"Bebelle!" The voice scolded, this time it came from behind her and she turned, though again no one was there.

Just who did the voice belong to?

Fear had left her, and in it's place she was left with curiosity, this time instead of running, she found herself following the voice.

She was back at the creek, where she found a figure stood by the water.

But it was odd.

No matter how hard she tried to focus on the woman, Bebelle was unable to, as if the woman was there but she was also not. When she was looking away, Bebelle could see bright colours and long dark hair in her peripheral vision, but then when she lifted her head to look at the woman, all she could see was light and she ended up with a splitting headache.

To alleviate her headache, Bebelle gave up trying to see and instead kept her eyes on her feet.

"Bebelle." The woman said, though this time it was a warm greeting.

"Who are you? What are you?" Bebelle asked, trying not to lift her head as she did so.

"Something's coming."

"What? What do you mean." She lifted her head as she questioned, before lowering it quickly at the starting of a migraine.

"Something bad." The voice was urgent, and Bebelle shivered, feeling an uneasy chill.

"Bad magic happens."

Bebelle felt a hand curl around her wrist and in panic pulled out of the womans grasp to cradle the bracelet against her wrist.

"Don't take that bracelet off yet." The woman whispered, disappearing from Bebelle's sight.

Bebelle looked back at the spot where the woman's apparition once was, and then shortly after everything faded to black.

Bebelle shot up out of bed with a gasp, shaken up by her dream. To clear her head she stepped outside into the night. It was chilly tonight and the cold winds froze her form, making her shiver. Curling up by the fire she focused and lit it, basking in the warmth. Still feeling cold she edged closer to the fire and intensified its heat. She supposed she could have changed the nature of the wind, but Bebelle quite liked the feeling of the cold being ebbed out slowly by a replacing warmth. She felt a presence approach her but did not call out to them, instead drawing her knees up under her chin and gazing into the burning embers, remembering how Peter had said when she got really angry her eyes looked like burning fire. A blanket was placed around her shoulders and Bebelle squeaked, surprised by the action. Turning to Felix, who was moving to sit beside her she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Felix nodded accepting the thanks and sent a small smirk her way.

"You can light a fire with your mind yet you can't figure out how to get a good night's sleep." He teased and Bebelle glared at him before she sighed.

"You know it was different this time."

"It was?" Felix raised his eyebrows with intrigue.

"Uh huh, this time she said something."

"What did she say?"

"It was probably nothing." Bebelle trailed off, hoping Felix would drop it-she didn't want to worry the boys.

"What did they say Bebelle?"

"They said something's coming, something bad and then they said something about magic too." Bebelle chewed her lip waiting for Felix to say something.

"Anything else?" he prodded, sensing there was something she wasn't telling.

Bebelle fixed her eyes on her bracelet.

"It was weird, I couldn't see who it was but I felt like I knew them somehow, like i've met them before- but then why did I feel so uneasy?"

"We'll figure it out." Felix said, seeing the obvious look of distress on Bebelle features.

Bebelle smiled at Felix before turning back to her bracelet and tracing the grooves in the woven thread and metal.

"I'm scared Felix, I can't help but have this bad feeling."

Bebelle found herself admitting her fears to Felix, since she was the only one she could tell them to, she didn't like Peter knowing she was afraid but Felix was okay, because he always found a way to help her get around it.

"You know you don't need to be scared Dolly."

Bebelle grinned.

"Why because you'll protect me?"

Felix shrugged, muttering 'depends' and she stuck her tongue out at him. Distracted by sudden activity on the island Bebelle cocked her head to the side then rose to her feet.

"Baelfire, he's here."

Felix nodded then ordered Bebelle to stay while he went to inform Pan. Soon enough the two joined Bebelle.

"Felix, go find Baelfire, Bebelle you're staying here." Pan said almost instantly not giving her time to plead her case.

"But-"

Bebelle was about to protest but Peter put up a hand shushing her.

"I need you here for when the real fun starts."

Bebelle grumbled, folding her arms over her chest as she sulked, settling with the decision to paint instead of whatever it was Peter would want her to do. She felt Peter's presence behind her but ignored him, focusing on inking her brush and setting it against the pieces of parchment.

"Dolly."

"I'm busy" She said, waving her brush before angrily creating strokes.

Peter Pan rolled his eyes at her pettiness.

"You're not busy, you're just keeping busy."

Bebelle shrugged.

"Same thing is it not?"

Peter let out a laugh and quickly snatched the brush from her, creating a smeared line on her work in the process.

"Come for a walk." He told her and she looked at her painting with a sad sigh.

"You ruined it."

Lifting her head she glared at him before her resolve to ignore him fell apart.

"I'll come for a walk...but only because I don't want to look at this now that it's ruined."

Standing up from her stool Bebelle stumbled, as a sudden wave of dizziness threw her off balance. Peter was quick to catch her, stopping her fall and looking her over with concern.

"Everything okay?"

Blushing at the close proximity Bebelle nodded, peeling Peter's arms from around her and clutching her pounding heart as she felt a tightness in her chest.

"I'm fine really," She said, offering a smile to convince him, despite her sudden breathlessness.

"I just stood up too fast, the dizziness will pass soon." Bebelle continued to say, though at this point it was more to convince herself because she was starting to panic as her vision began to blur.

Blinking away the fogginess she inhaled deeply holding out her hand to Peter.

"Let's go for that walk."

He watched her for a moment and she smiled again, unsure if he would buy it, but he took her hand either way and started to lead her out of camp.

The words of warning from her dream looped through her mind; and then she felt everything shatter.

Bebelle sank to her knees with a scream, one hand tight like a vice around Peter's whilst the other clutched at her heart where she felt burning and then emptiness.

Peter was in front of her but she couldn't see him, or hear whatever it was he was saying to her.

The lost boys were frozen in panic.

"I can't feel it, I can't feel any of it." Tears flooded from Bebelle's eyes and she shrieked again, doubling over as another wave of pain hit her.

This time when she closed her eyes she saw a flicker of Emma and Regina, chanting and using magic against her.

"Why are they doing this to me? Why?" She cried out, each scream that left her turning the island darker and dimmer.

With her throat hoarse from screaming and her lungs suffocated she started to cough, falling into Peter who could do nothing at the moment but hold her.

"Make it stop! Please it hurts, tell them to stop." She begged, praying for an end to the pain because it was becoming unbearable.

Her bracelet glimmered and she heard an all too familiar voice as her limbs became heavy.

"Bebelle." The voice said, soothing like a lullaby and suddenly feeling sleepy, Bebelle's eyes fluttered shut.

"Bebelle dear."

Bebelle blinked looking around to survey her furrowed her brows then turned to the voice that had called her.

It was a woman, quite young, she looked barely that much older than Bebelle herself actually. Her hair was piled up on the crown of her head in a braid secured by golden floral pins while the rest of it spilled down her shoulders in an impressive length that sat just below her waist.

Bebelle noted that the woman's eyes were the same curved and rounded doe shape and colour as her own; though they lacked the bright naivety of a child. Bebelle was in awe of the woman dressed in rich pinks and oranges with long billowing sleeves; she looked like a Princess, or a Queen for that matter. Stood next to this women Bebelle felt like the simplicity of her silvery white nightdress was inadequate.

There was a sense of uneasiness that felt like inferiority.

"Who are you?" She mustered up the courage to ask, receiving an amused smile.

"I think you know me." The woman said and Bebelle pulled her brows together in a frown as she tried to think it over.

"You're the woman from my dreams."

The woman nodded, smiling softer this time.

"I finally found you." She murmured and Bebelle wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard it; but she had.

But what did she mean?

Bebelle wondered for a moment trying to make sense of everything, her eyes widening when a sudden possibility entered my mind.

"You're my mother?"

"Yes, I only wish we could have known each other in better circumstances." The woman nodded once, and Bebelle stepped backward and away from her in aversion.

"You gave me away."

"Wrong. You were taken from me."

"What?"

Bebelle shook her head, having never thought of this possibility before, she had always thought she had been unwanted.

"I was taken?."

The woman nodded gravely.

"There was a woman jealous of my relationship with your father, she thought she could win his affections but then you were born and she realised she had no chance, because there was now one thing your father loved more than himself, more than his kingdom, more than his wife. You."

"But if he loved me, why didn't he try to find me?"

The woman sighed, an unhappy frown marring her features.

"He fell extremely ill the night you were taken, the woman had slowly been poisoning his wife's drink, but unknowingly he had been taking the cup in her place. Luckily it didn't kill him but...it made him so weak."

Bebelle's shoulders dropped, her features looking dejected after hearing of such sad new of her father, she had always hoped wherever he was, that he had been alive and well, despite her own circumstances.

After a moment of silence, she questioned.

"How are you here, all these years you've only been in my dream, Why are you here now?"

The woman motioned with her hand for Bebelle to follow her, and begrudgingly she did, realising they were walking back into camp.

A few lost boys ran right past them, paying no attention to Bebelle or the woman beside her. Bebelle frowned at the oddity, expecting them to make a fuss- the boys weren't exactly fond of adults.

"They can't see us dear."

Bebelle bristled slightly, unused to the term of endearment from the woman after finding out she was her mother.

"Why not..." Bebelle started to ask, trailing off when she saw Peter and a large amount of lost boys crowding around a slumped figure wearing white silk.

Clasping her hands against her mouth in horror Bebelle let out a squeak.

"Is that...am I dead?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The woman-her mother, shook her head, explaining to Bebelle that she was not. But Bebelle couldn't quite yet believe it, staring at her unconscious body and then back at herself. How could she be there but also here?

"Then how ?" She asked, unsure of her situation.

Her mother smiled, hand clasping Bebelle's shoulder.

"Your soul has temporarily been separated from your body."

Bebelle's eyes widened in horror; she wasn't quite sure whether such a statement was better or worse than death.

She supposed it had to be better, since a temporary state was a lot less permanent than the fate of death.

"Whatever spell they did, it cut off your link to the isle of neverland, and the way your magic works it feeds part of your soul to nature to receive power from it." Her mother explained, and Bebelle nodded numbly as she tried to process the information.

"So when they severed the connection your soul had nowhere to go, it'll return back to your own body shortly."

"What about you? How are you here? "

Bebelle asked again, after realizing the first time she hadn't been given an answer.

"I told you I was trying to find you, and I finally did, but this place is somewhere I can't reach, the only way I could make contact with you was through your dreams, and even then it was difficult, the spell they cast only allowed me to get a little closer to you."

Reminded of the spell, one of Bebelle's thoughts was brought to the forefront of her mind.

"My magic, what will happen to it? Can, can I get it back?"

Uneasiness stirred in the pit of Bebelle's stomach.

Her mother smiled.

"I have no doubt you'll find a way. Power like that doesn't just disappear."

She watched Bebelle for a moment, eyes landing on those that were a mirror of her own only sadder, and more childlike.

"It's almost time for you to wake up." She stated, wrapping her arms around Bebelle to hug her.

Bebelle stiffened at the foreign action, but didn't pull away. She looked over the shoulder of her mother and saw the white fox watching her from afar, before everything faded.

Her eyelids fluttered as she started to wake, and she jolted, coughing and spluttering as her lungs breathed back in air.

Her movement brought immediate relief to the surrounding lost boys, who cheered knowing she was safe and well, not dead.

A look from Peter sent them scattering as Bebelle rubbed tear stained eyes to clear her vision.

She let Peter pull her up and then set her down on a boulder, before joining her and sitting beside her.

She could feel his eyes on her, but was too embarrassed to look at him so instead she fiddled with her sleeves.

"I thought i'd lost you there."

He muttered and she flushed pink with the admission, remembering the look of alarm she had seen on his features, she hadn't seen a look like that before from him.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easy." She said through a smile, and Peter snorted in agreement.

"Believe me I know, how long have you been here?"

Bebelle scowled as he smirked.

She swatted his arm but it was a half hearted effort, and he could tell straight away that she was obviously still troubled.

"I've already sent the boys to get Tink, she'll know how to get your magic back."

Bebelle nodded, but he was yet to see her smile.

"I know," He said, jumping up from his seat, making Bebelle raise her head with curiosity.

"Let's have a party, have a little fun."

She chewed her lip, a little unsure.

"I don't know, I don't really feel like it."

"Come on i'll save you a dance."

Her lower lip was released from her teeth, puckered now as she pondered.

"One dance."

He insisted and Bebelle rolled her eyes.

Then she relented.

"Okay. Just one dance."

Peter grinned and led Bebelle back to the group. When they returned he announced the party to the lost boys and they all cheered and began to prepare a bonfire. Peter started off by playing his flute to get the lost boys dancing and eventually, when they were all on their feet he held his hand out to Bebelle.

"How about that dance?"

Bebelle mock curtseyed grinning. She could hardly say no to him, not when he was devoting so much attention to her.

"It would be a pleasure."

A sudden squeal left her lips as Peter hoisted her in the air, spinning her around, and she clung to him, expecting the devious boy to drop her.

"There it is."

"What?"

"Your smile, I missed it."

As he set Bebelle down gently on her feet, she tilted her head towards the ground to hide the pink flush on her cheeks.

Peter leaned in with a smirk.

"I missed that too."

He said, poking her cheek.

Trying to hide her embarrassment she choked back a whine and snapped her teeth threatening to bite the offending finger..

Peter quirked an eyebrow and she stuck out her tongue.

"Come on let's go join Henry." Peter said, gesturing towards the boy who had ostracized himself from the group by sitting in a far corner.

Bebelle nodded, perching on the log beside Henry as Peter sat opposite.

"Don't want to join in the celebration Henry?"

"There's nothing to celebrate."

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing to celebrate? Aren't you happy that Bebelle is okay? You like her don't you?"

"Well yeah..." Henry mumbled, trying to think of an excuse, but Peter didn't allow him the time.

"Then you should enjoy her party, it'll make her happy."

Henry turned to Bebelle wondering what she would say, but her attention was on Felix who was angrily making his way through the camp.

The rustling of her skirts as she moved to stand, drew Peter's attention towards the scowling lost boy. He headed over to Felix, Bebelle following behind.

"What, I know that look what happened?"

"Baelfire, i'm afraid he got away."

"Well why didn't you get him back?"

"I tried, I followed his trail and found two of ours knocked out, by a sleeping spell."

Bebelle's shoulders dropped, along with the corner of her mouth as it pulled into a frown. If she still had her magic she could have prevented all this, but now she was literally powerless and unable to do anything.

Even though she knew peter would still get his way without the help of her magic, she had still caused him a setback. She just hoped her magic would return as soon as possible, she didn't want to ruin things any further.

Her head tilted as she thought about the current predicament, baelfire didn't have magic, so he must have been with someone; had he found Emma and the Evil Queen or...

"The dark one, so father and son have been reunited."

"They'll be coming for the boy, we should move him somewhere safe."

Peter laughed.

"Now now, Felix, where's your sense of adventure, we can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin."

Felix wandered off and Peter, went to sit down by the fire.

Bebelle wore a troubled mask as she followed him.

"The dark one will be able to sense that i haven't got my magic."

She mumbled, nervously fiddling with her sleeves, dropping to the floor beside him with an upset huff.

"Don't worry he's not going to touch you, not if he wants Henry."

"I know, i just don't want them to hurt you."

Peter chuckled.

"You don't need to worry about me either."

"I know I don't have to, but that still doesn't mean that I won't."

A sudden silence fell upon the camp as the Lost boys fell into an induced slumber.

Bebelle looked form them to Peter, he and herself were the only ones untouched by the sleeping spell.

She understood Peter's own immunity, but her own? Her brows knitted together as she tried to think of an explanation.

"We have a guest."

"No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games, who could it be?"

Peter rose from his seat, nudging Bebelle behind him.

As he lifted a hand to relight a burned out fire, Rumplestiltskin appeared.

"The dark one."

"Come to save Henry have you laddy, how exciting the dark one ready to risk his life to save his family, speaking of family..."

Peter lit a torch revealing Baelfire.

"You can come out now Baelfire."

"Names Neal now."

Bebelle's eyes landed on the weapon in Baelfires hands, the crossbow which was pointed at Peter, and then her.

Her eyes widened as Peter's narrowed.

"New name but the same old tricks, it's heartwarming to see father and son reunited and working together, especially after you abandoned him Rumple."

"This is a real family reunion."

Rumple turned to Neal.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I've got this."

Neal said, and Bebelle sucked in a breath as he released an arrow in her direction.

She thanked Peter's fast reflexes as his hand curled around the arrow, stopping it in it's path towards her.

Bebelle looked at Neal with wide eyed horror.

So close, the pointed weapon had been so close to plunging into her heart.

"You could have killed me!"

The man avoided her gaze, instead turning to Pan as he tutted.

"We've been through this before Baelfire, have you remembered nothing?"

"I remember plenty," Baelfire rebutted.

"That's why I didn't coat the tip."

Peter threw the arrow to the floor and opened the palm of his hand finding it coated in squid ink.

The boys feature darkened, irritation marring his face as his lip curled back into a snarl.

Bebelle looked at Peter, but his head shook, telling her to do nothing.

She chewed on her lip as she looked between the immobilised boy and Baelfire and The Dark One, who had rushed over to Henry, picking up the sleeping child to carry him away.

They were halted in their escape, when Peter started to talk, informing Baelfire of Rumple's prophecy.

"Your father isn't here to rescue Henry, he's here to murder him."

There was hesitation, the anger in Baelfire eyes as he looked at his father. The two left the camp, though Peter's words no doubt put an end to their team up.

When the squid ink and the sleeping spell wore off, Peter immediately sent the lost boys to work, to track down Henry.

He took a small party with him as he went to search himself, Bebelle tagging along, probably not because Peter actually wanted her to but more so that he needed her to so he could keep an eye on her.

They headed to the old campsite that Emma and her search party had long since left and luckily found Neal resting there with Henry.

The lost boys moved silently, sneaking through the shadows until Neal was outnumbered and surrounded.

"I'm disappointed, I thought I taught you better, never break into somewhere without having a way out."

Neal scoffed and turned to Bebelle.

"How can you still be on his side after all this time?

"He's not the one who aimed an arrow at my heart."

She hissed coldly.

Peter laughed, nodding his head over to where Henry was, giving a silent order. Felix approached the sleeping boy, grabbing him. Neal was helpless, unable to do anything about it as his son was taken from him once again.

Peter smirked, and Neal stepped forward trying to intimidate the boy, but it was a feeble effort.

"I will get my son back, whatever it takes."

Bebelle, still angry from their earlier encounter, rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that." She muttered, receiving an amused look from Peter and a look of disbelief from Neal.

"You used to be nice, what the hell happened to you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to be friendly with the people who try to kill me."

Peter smirked, trying to hold his laughter as Bebelle's mouth scrunched up into a sneer as she gave Neal a deathly glare.

He leaned into her ear, whispering subtly.

"As amusing as it is seeing you look so mad, I think it would be best if you put more distance between yourself and Baelfire."

Bebelle complied skipping over to Felix's side. Henry began to stir and Peter ordered a group of lost boys to take Neal, away whilst Felix took Henry back to the camp.

Back at the camp they set Henry down on the ground and the lost boys resumed their party.  
Bebelle saw Felix sat by the fire boredly throwing his dagger in the air and decided to join him.

"You look like you're having fun."

Bebelle teased causing Felix to stop tossing the knife and look at her.

"I can say the same thing to you."

Bebelle pressed her lips together in a firm line. Then she pouted, in a duck like manner that tilted Felix's mouth into a smirk.

"Why? I am having fun."

The words barely sounded convincing to her own ears, and she knew Felix wouldn't buy it for a second. And he didn't.

Felix exhaled a long breath.

"You can stop pretending you're fine, that losing your magic hasn't affected you"

"I'm not pretending."

She tried, holding her chin up stubbornly.

"Dolly I know you're only pretending for Pan."

Bebelle huffed in defeat.

"I just don't want him to worry about me, he has more important stuff to take care off."

He wanted to say to Bebelle that nothing was more important to Pan than her, but he couldn't be certain, no one but the ruler of Neverland himself knew what was in his mind.

So Felix just nodded.

"Why don't you tell me the truth and tell me how you really feel."

Bebelle paused for a moment, trying to think how best to describe her position.

"I feel empty, like i'm missing a part of me."

Felix watched her sympathetically listening to her as she continued to explain.

"With my magic I could feel the island around me, the flowers, animals and trees. It was kinda like a fuzzy buzzing, sometimes like a whisper but now I can't feel any of it. When I try touch a leaf or a flower or something it's like there's a cold wall stopping me and everything is just so cold..."

Teary eyed, she trailed off.

Felix reached out to comfort her, but she shook him off.

"You can count on me to kill a party huh?"

She joked, composing and calming herself to stop Felix from voicing any worries.

She added a smile for good measure, and it worked, as the conversation was diverted to another topic.

As the night progressed Bebelle felt her eyes grow heavy, and yawns frequented her conversations. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, her head lolling and leaning against Felix's arm.

After seeing to Henry, Peter glanced over to where Bebelle was, and felt a pang of jealous seeing her sleeping form resting against Felix.

He approached the two and spoke to Felix in a hushed tone.

"Put her in my room, it'll be best for her."

His room was spelled, with various different layers of protection, so keeping her there would be safest, especially when she was currently powerless and the Dark one had been provoked.

Felix hesitated, unsure how to move without waking the girl.

"Felix."

Pan's tone was rather irritable and he nodded, scooping the girl up without disturbing her sleep.

When the party had died down and the lost boys had retreated to bed Peter went to his room. Bebelle was sleeping soundly and Peter stared at her transfixed. She looked so peaceful and small with her long lashes closed against her pale skin, thick dark hair sprawled on the pillows framing her face, her cheeks dusted with the lightest of pink shades and her pink lips pursed in a pout forming a tiny o. Peter realised that for the first time she had slept during the night in Neverland she was serene in slumber. Usually the girl was waking up at regular intervals due to confusing dreams and nightmares. Tearing his gaze away from her he crossed the room setting his flute down on a desk. Bebelle stirred and blinked half opening her eyes.

"Peter?"

Bebelle spoke groggily and Peter turned to her.

"Did I wake you?"

Bebelle slid up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes trying to make sense of her surroundings. Peter saw her puzzled expression as she tried to figure out where she was.

"You're in my room, i figured it would be better for you. Safer."

"Oh."

She nodded, pressing her hand to her blushed cheeks.

Bebelle looked around the room she had never been in before, studying every nook and cranny.

The room was quite large with walls covered in several bookshelves all completely full, desks piled high with things and trunks containing things from weapons to clothes, A smile adorned Bebelle's face when she saw that all her past drawings, paintings and artworks were spread around the room.

"You kept them."

"It would have been a shame to let them go."

Despite the fact that it didn't seem much of anything to Peter, Bebelle still smiled.

"I fell asleep at the party, what did I miss?"

"Henry can hear the song."

"He's getting closer to being like us."

Bebelle realised, wondering if by the time Emma and the rest of Henry's family got to him, he would even want to go with them.

Peter nodded and Bebelle stifled a yawn, but he caught it.

"You're still tired i'll let you sleep."

Peter made to leave but Bebelle called to him.

"Peter wait.."

He stopped, turning on his heel to listen to her. Bebelle looked anywhere but at him, shyly bit her lip and began fiddling with the lace on her dress before she eventually brought herself to speak again.

"Will you stay with me please".


End file.
